


The Lake

by beeyouteaful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Loki's POV, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of falling into the clutches of Thanos, Loki lands on the middle of a Midgardian beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my darling bumble bees!
> 
> I had this in my head for the past two days. It's a bit of an AU that I've thought up in this crazy brain of mine while babysitting my niece and nephew (they always want to watch Thor: TDW).
> 
> I hope you like it!

Loki stared with wide eyes up at Odin.

"I could have done it, Father! For you...for all of us!" Loki cried. Thor peered down at his younger brother, but quickly averted his gaze to save from getting sick due to the void far below.

"No, Loki," Odin replied. Something changed in Loki's green eyes—a look of rebellion, perhaps—but Thor noticed too late.

"...Loki, no!" He screamed as the younger prince released his hold on the staff. Loki felt weightless as he fell into the void. A feeling of peace filled Loki's mind on his way to his quick death. But it seemed to be taking centuries. A sharp, excruciating ringing pierced his ears. Loki screamed in agony. Then, he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey," a distant voice called to me.

My head pounded like the feet of a thousand Bilgesnipe, near exploding. A soft sigh graced my right ear. I dared not open my eyes, for the Sun was shining far too bright, and its rays burned into the flesh of my face. I flexed my hands and realized that I was lying on sand. The salty air of the sea tickled my nose. Then, the voice began singing. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. The tone was soft and sweet, and the words—in a foreign tongue I had never heard—somehow eased the pain I felt all over my body. I struggled to stretch out my sore limbs. The voice stopped suddenly.

"Please," I groaned, "don't stop on my account." I heard a gasp, and the Sun seemed to get dimmer as I spoke. My eyes fluttered open, and now I gasped slightly as I gazed up at the beautiful girl shielding my face from the harsh Sun.

Light enveloped her from behind, and I could not help but think that she was some sort of angel, and I had woken up in Valhalla.

"Am I dead?" I asked her. She brought her hand to a wound on my forehead. I hissed at the sting.

"No," she answered. "Just scratched up. Like, everywhere." She sat back on her knees.

"What realm is this?" I struggled to sit, but she reacted in an instant, supporting my back as I rose up.

"Pennsylvania." She sat back again with a confused look, and I saw her features in the light now. Her bright-red hair was wild and sand-filled. Her grey eyes sparkled with a curiousness that matched my own. Her pink lips—oh, those lips—were perfectly shaped, and I wanted with every fiber of my being to press her against me and claim them for my own. She had freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks; how I wished to count them like the stars in the night sky.

"Pennsylvania?" I asked. She nodded slowly at me and pressed the back of her hand against my forehead.

"You're hot. Come on, let's get you inside." She gripped my hands and pulled me to stand up. I groaned and shifted my weight. She gently lifted my left arm to rest over her shoulders.

"You look like something out of a fairytale," I thought aloud.

"I get that a lot," she grunted as we stumbled across the beach. "It's a bit of a hike up to my house. Think you can make it?"

"I think I can manage," I chucked, looking up at the large building on top of the cliff before us.

"What's your name?" She asked, panting. I smiled at her efforts to help me.

"I am Loki of Asgard," I told her. The girl stopped walking and laughed.

" _Yeah_ , and I'm Ariel, the sea princess."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty" I jested. She looked up at me and giggled.

"Okay, no, seriously. Who are you?"

I frowned at her. "I just told you: I am Loki of Asgard." She stared for a few moments.

"Wait, you're serious? Like in the stories?" I nodded. "Oh, my God."

"Well, technically I'm not a god, but you may continue to refer to me as such," I smirked.

"You're taller than I imagined. And a lot more injured."

"You... Imagined me?" I grinned at her.

"Oh, God, not like that! You're sick! Literally and figuratively," She chuckled as we continued up the hill.

Once we arrived at the top, she led me into her home. It was so open and full of natural light. The breeze from outside blew through the rooms and tousled our hair. The weight of my boots on the wood flooring made faint creaking sounds as she brought me to a long sofa to lie down on. Her living room was bright; all of the exterior walls in the house were covered with large windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The sofa faced a sliding door that led to a balcony overlooking the water.

"Do you live by the sea?" I asked her.

"No, I live on a saltwater lake," she replied. "My father built this house before I was born. He told me it was a dream of his to live on this lake with my mother and myself." She stood by the door and looked out onto the water.

"Where are they?"

"My mother died during childbirth," she paused. "My father left me the house in his will. I inherited it when he passed away." Her voice wavered, and I immediately regretted asking.

"I am sorry," I whispered. She turned around and smiled.

"Thank you. It's been a few years."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty." She was young, but she must have had to grow up quickly to take care of herself.

"Do you always bring strangers into your home from the beach?" I chuckled. She grinned in response.

"I'm gonna be honest; you're the first, Loki." My name sounded like honey on her lips. I would love to hear her speak it for the rest of my life. Just then, I realized that I didn't know hers.

"I never asked: what is your name?"

"Lisa."

I repeated her name to test it on my tongue.

"Lisa and Loki," I chuckled. "Quite the pair."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I love hearing your feedback.


	2. Bedrooms

I groaned as Lisa tended to the gaping wound on my forehead. I told her I could do it myself, but she pushed me back down onto the couch and told me to stay still. She hummed quietly as she cleaned my face. I hissed when she pressed the rag to the scratches.

“Hush.”

“What is that burning substance?”

“It’s called antiseptic. It will keep your scrapes from getting infected.”

I scoffed at her. “I don’t think you realize that I can heal myself.” Lisa sighed and put the rag back into the bowl of liquid.

“Just let me do this, okay?” She sighed. I nodded and slowly laid my head back again. “I haven’t had anything or anyone to care for since my father died. I mean, I give food to the feral cats that live by the shore sometimes, but that’s about it.” She resumed the previous ministrations on my face.

After a while, she finished cleaning me up, and she moved into her kitchen to rinse off all of the items she used on me. I followed her, much to her discontent.

“What is it like living here alone?” I asked, hesitantly. She turned off the faucet and placed the bowl on a rack to dry.

“Lonely. And sometimes it gets a little creepy at night, with all of the open windows and whatnot.” She shifted around to face me and jumped up to sit on the countertop. “So how did you get here, anyway?” I chuckled lightly at her sudden change of topic, but then I thought about the events that unrolled before I fell. I didn’t know how to tell her that I tried overthrowing my father’s kingdom because I was jealous of my older brother. Or more accurately, my not-so-blood brother and father. Either way, it sounded childish and stupid the more I thought about it.

“I found out something about my past, and let us just say that I did not handle it as well as I should have.” I looked up. Lisa was swinging her legs around and staring out the window behind me as she listened intently. Then when she noticed I wasn’t speaking anymore, she turned her attention back to me.

“Wanna talk about it?”

I shook my head. “It is not of importance.”

She sighed and lowered her feet back to the ground so she could make her way toward me. She looked up at me with a genuine smile. “Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here to listen.” Her gaze shifted toward the floor. “I mean, depending on how long you stay here.”

My heart simultaneously fluttered and sank in my chest at her last words. _Did she want me to stay for long? Did she want me to leave tonight? I couldn’t go back to Asgard._ As I was lost in my own thoughts, I hadn’t noticed Lisa retreat to a different room. When she came back, she handed me a pile of what I assumed to be old clothing.

“You need to change out of all that leather.” She felt my head again. “You’re still hot.”

I took the pile from her and asked where I could change. She led me into a bedroom next to the kitchen. There was a large bed against the middle of the back wall, a door which I assumed to be a closet, and a dresser across from the bed.

“This was my parents' room. You can stay in here. The couch is pretty uncomfortable, in my opinion, and I’m even smaller than you are,” she chuckled quietly. She moved around me and back through the door. “I’m going to make something for us to eat. Just rest for a while. I’ll come and get you when it’s ready.” She closed the door behind her, but immediately opened it again. “And don’t break anything,” she laughed and closed the door again.

I chuckled to myself as I placed the clothing on the bed. Taking a closer look at the room, I noticed that there were photos of Lisa and some of her parents on the dresser. I picked one up to study. Lisa was considerably younger in this one. She had a small blanket wrapped around her like a dress, and wore the biggest smile on her face. She was wearing what looked like a pair of her mother’s shoes and a large, floppy sunhat. I smiled and replaced the photo. Taking another one, I noticed it was taken in a darkly-lit, white room. A pregnant woman was lying on the bed, and a man sat beside her, asleep. The woman looked excited, but tired. Her left hand was resting on her stomach, while her right was in the man’s hand. This was her mother and father before she was born. My smile faded and I set the photograph back down. I decided to explore the rest of the room after I changed.

Turning back to the bed, I removed my armor and boots. Taking the old, light blue tunic in my hands, I pulled it over my head and groaned at the soft fabric falling loosely against my skin. I grabbed the baggy trousers and pulled those on as well. I wasn’t sure how, but I felt more comfortable than I had in a long time. I placed my armor in a neat pile and took it to the closet door to hang it. Much to my surprise, the door led to a shockingly large bathroom instead. I put my leather and metal in the dresser, and moved back to explore. The door from my room opened to reveal a white counter with two sinks. There was a wide mirror that stretched from wall to wall above it. I entered the room and continued inside, peeking around another wall that hid a huge bath behind. To my left, there was a toilet and shower. Across from the sinks, there was another door. I opened it, and it led to another room.

The walls were pink, and there was a big bed with pink, flowery sheets in the center. The room was well lit, just like the living room, with a desk in the corner. I stepped inside and instantly relaxed as my feet shuffled across the plush carpet. There were some photos up on the wall above the bed, as well as a pair of tiny pink shoes that were tied together and hanging from a nail. Looking around again, I noticed there were some clothes scattered on the floor. Lisa’s name was painted above the white door, which I assumed led to the living room.

So, we shared a bathroom, then.

I heard a knock coming from the other bedroom followed by Lisa calling my name. I hurriedly closed her bedroom door and entered her parents’ back through the bathroom. I gently opened the door to see Lisa smiling shyly up at me.

“I know this is going to sound like a really stupid question, and I’m pretty sure I already know the answer,” she began, “but have you ever heard of pasta?” The foreign word intrigued me.

“No, I haven’t,” I told her. “What is it?”

“It’s food. It’s pretty good. I was going to make it for you because it’s simple and most people like it.” The thought of Lisa cooking for me made me smile.

“I would love to try it.”

She nodded and turned to walk toward the kitchen, but soon returned with a glass of water. “Keep yourself hydrated, Loki. It will help with the fever.” I nodded and smiled at her as she left.

Norns, what was happening? I was in an unknown realm called “Pennsylvania,” a beautiful, young maiden was trying to help me by healing my wounds and giving me clothing, and now I was acting like a complete fool around her! Nothing has ever made me feel this way. I never fawned over maidens on Asgard. Quite the opposite! They always were head-over-heels for myself, though only because I was a prince. But Lisa even thought I was some fairytale, and yet she didn’t treat me like a prince. What's more is I really couldn’t bring myself to mind it at all. What I wanted to know was how I had been the one to fall head-over-heels this time. Was it her kindness? Her voice? Her appearance? Probably all three.

All I knew is that I had fallen for a second time.

And, Norns, I fell hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back (It's me)!


	3. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your generous comments and kudos! It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. These two are too cute.

“This is...interesting,” I mused, lifting the fork to eye level so I could examine this “pasta” that Lisa had prepared. The slimy strands of food slipped from the utensil, and I frowned. “How in the Hel am I supposed to eat this if it will not stay on my fork?” I asked, frazzled.

Lisa lifted a hand to her face and struggled to keep her food in her mouth as she left out an adorably muffled laugh that made my heart flutter.

“Spaghetti is tricky,” she said.

“Now it’s ‘spaghetti?’ Pick a name for it!”

“Spaghetti is a type of pasta. Here, just watch what I do.” She began to twirl her fork in circles until the strings were wrapped neatly around it. “See?” She held it in front of her face before taking the food into her perfect, pink lips. Thoughts poured into my head of the things she could do to me with that wonderful mouth: kissing... biting... _sucking_. I mentally shook and scolded myself for even considering those actions in her presence, let alone during a meal. She had the kind heart to welcome me into her home. I didn’t want to ruin it. I _couldn’t_ ruin it.

Once she chewed and swallowed, she wiped her mouth with a cloth and smiled. “Now you try it.” I brought my fork back down to the plate and twisted the pasta around it. It worked well enough for me to bring it to my lips. I let out a soft moan at the taste.

“It is...adequate,” I feigned nonchalance to cover my embarrassment but then broke into a smile. “I like this. Thank you.” Lisa beamed at my compliment, and I was overjoyed at her reaction.

After we had finished, she placed our dishes in a metal box under the countertop. Lisa noticed my confusion after she filled a small slot with, what I assumed to be, soap and closed the door. She pushed a button and the machine whirred to life.

“It’s called a dishwasher. The name says it all.” She began to explain to me how the contraption worked and that it was in place of hand-washing the dishes.

“And I thought Asgard was advanced in technology... This just goes to show how barbaric it really is.” I smiled bitterly at the thought of it.

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay, Loki?” She placed her small hand on my bicep and squeezed it gently. Electricity shot through my arm and warmed my body.

“I assure you, I am fine. Though, your concern is much appreciated, my lady.”

Lisa’s eyebrows shot up in amusement. “Oh, it’s ‘my lady’ now?” She giggled. “I thought we were past formalities, _my prince_ ,” she said with an exaggerated curtsy. If anyone else had spoken to me with the tone she had, I would have properly admonished him or her. However, the way it fell from her lips and how it was followed by that adorable giggle affected me like no other.

“I’ll have you know that were the circumstances different, you’d be punished for using that tone in my presence.” I grinned at her to assure her that I was only jesting.

“Then maybe I’ll have to start calling you by your title to make up for it,” she suggested.

“If you so desire, then be my guest, but I will not force you to use it. I am a guest in your home, and I do not want to overstay my welcome.”

Lisa patted my arm lightly and smiled up at me. “All jokes aside, if you need to talk about it, you can talk to me.” I thanked her and followed her into the sitting room, all while thinking about all of the kindness she had shown me for only having been with me for a few hours. Then I remembered what she had said moments after I awoke on the beach.

“Earlier, when you found me on the beach,” I began. “You joked with me when I told you my name. You said you were some...‘sea princess.’” Lisa laughed. “What is that?”

“Ariel. She’s a mermaid. It’s from a movie,” she said, and I stared at her. “Wait, you probably don’t know what that is.” I shook my head gently. She walked over to a black box against the wall and held up a smaller, thinner box with colorful art on the front.

“This is a DVD.” The box opened with a pop, and Lisa took out a silver disc. “It’s basically a moving picture with sound that tells a story. You put it in this DVD player here,” she said, pointing to a black box on the shelf. “And then you can watch it on this television screen.”

“Your technology is so interesting.” I walked over to her and took the disc in my hands.

“Just be careful with it. If they get scratched, they won’t work anymore. They’re really fragile.” _Just like you_ , I thought. I examined the shimmering circle in my hands. “Would you like to watch it, Loki?” I handed it back to her and nodded. She placed the DVD into the player and turned on the television screen. She took my hand and led me to the sofa. She plopped down a bit ungracefully and I followed, sitting next to her, but not too close. She used some device to start the movie.

“‘Remote,’” she said, sensing my thoughts.

The movie opened with a ship sailing across the waves in an ocean. Soon, I understood what Lisa meant by “sea princess.”

“Her hair is red like yours,” I thought aloud. She looked up at me and smiled.

“Yeah. She’s my favorite princess.” We turned our attention back to the movie.

 

After a while, I noticed that we had moved closer to each other. Lisa was nodding off with her head on my shoulder, and I couldn’t help but smile at the warmth she radiated. I felt comfortable enough to shift my position slightly so that my arm was around her shoulders, and she could rest more comfortably. She awoke briefly to shift as well, mumbling a quiet apology for falling asleep on me, and then returned to doing so. I watched the rest of the movie and allowed the sweet girl to curl into my side. Finally when it was finished, I sat in my place for a moment and contemplated what to do with Lisa. I decided to put her to sleep in her bed, where it would be more comfortable.

I picked her up in my arms and took her to her chambers. Using my magic, I pulled back the covers and placed her down as gently as possible. I tucked Lisa into the bed and hesitated there. _Oh, how I wish I could kiss her._  I stood for a moment and thought if it would be appropriate, and I didn’t notice Lisa wake up and stare at me from her bed.

“...What are you doing?” I jumped slightly, startled by her sudden alertness.

“I was bringing you to your bed. You had fallen asleep while watching the movie. I didn’t want to wake you. Apologies, my lady,” I blurted. Lisa grinned softly.

“Thank you, _my prince_.” She pulled me down by my wrist and kissed my cheek. “Get some rest, yourself. You’re still warm.”

I retreated to her parents’ room and closed the door behind me. I could not help but laugh at the small encounter. My cheek tingled from the small kiss she gave.

 

I could get very used to her head on my shoulder and my title on her lips.


	4. Midgard

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a door being closed. I sleepily cursed the noise, until I realized that I wasn’t on Asgard. It took me a moment to gain my bearings and roll out of bed. I shuffled my feet across the soft carpet to look out the window. It was still dark out, but I could faintly make out Lisa walking down the hill to the beach. I smiled at the thought of the night before.

Carefully, I opened the window and poked my head through the threshold, watching silently as Lisa strode across the sand. She bent down and picked something up and then dipped her feet in the water. She stood there for a few moments in peaceful silence before she threw the object in her hand into the water. She continued to stand with her feet submerged, and I watched as Lisa wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. I decided to check on her.

I grabbed a blanket that was folded on the sofa, and I walked through the sliding door that led to the wooden balcony. I descended the stairs swiftly and quietly. Lisa did not notice me as I approached her.

“You’re awake early.” Lisa jumped at the sound of my voice. “I am sorry for startling you.”

“No, it’s okay, Loki. I wanted to wake up and watch the sunrise. My dad and I used to do it all the time when I was a little girl.” She smiled faintly.

“What did you throw into the water?” I asked as I wrapped the blanket around her.

“It was a fish. Just something little my dad and I would do every year.”

“Please, tell me about it.”

Lisa sat down on the sand, and I followed. “Well, when I was little, my father would always take me fishing to celebrate his birthday. If we caught a fish, we would always bring it back home with us to cook, and I hated it. One year—I think it was his 30th birthday—I asked him why he took the fish from its home and killed it, and he told me he wasn’t sure why. He had always done it with his father and continued the tradition with me. He never even really liked doing it! So, from then on, every year on his birthday, we would each buy a fish from the market and throw it back into the water. It’s just supposed to be some symbolic little thing. Like, ‘going back to where you belong’ or something.”

We sat there in comfortable silence as I replayed the little story in my head.

“Today’s his birthday,” Lisa said. She looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes in the sand. I took her free hand in mine.

“We should celebrate, then,” I suggested. She smiled her brilliant smile up at me.

“Let’s start by watching the sunrise.” She squeezed my hand gently.

We sat in peaceful silence with a cool morning breeze blowing against our faces. Lisa hadn’t let go of my hand, but honestly, I didn’t mind at all. After a few minutes, she decided to start another conversation.

“Loki, what’s your family like? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s alright,” I sighed. “I guess now would be a good time to tell you about why

I’m here as well. I’ll start from the beginning, so brace yourself.” Lisa gripped my arm with fervor, and I looked at her with the most ridiculous expression of shock on my face.

“Okay, I’m ready,” she stated. I laughed at her attempt at humor and she released my arm.

“When I was a boy, my father, Odin, told my older brother, Thor, and me that we each had a right to the throne when we grew older. I was raised to believe that I would become king eventually. My mother always cared for me. I held her very close to my heart. She even taught me my magic—”

“Wait, like ‘magician magic’ or ‘ _Harry Potter_ magic?’ Wait, you don’t know what Harry Potter is either. Wow, this culture barrier is hard to surpass.”

“Maybe it would be better if I just showed you?” Lisa nodded at me. “Give me your hand.” I placed my hand underneath hers and concentrated my energy into creating a small daisy. She gasped and stared with wide eyes as a green light surrounded our hands.

“Is it supposed to tingle like that?”

“Yes. Tell me if I am hurting you.” I stared into her eyes with an almost aggressive look.

“You’re not. It just feels...funny.” A few moments later, a daisy formed in her palm. “Holy. Shit. Definitely _Harry Potter_ magic.” I took the daisy and tucked it behind her left ear. Lisa blushed a beautiful shade of pink and turned her head to the side.

“Anyway, my mother always treated me as Thor’s equal. I always felt like I was his walking shadow. Everything he did, our father would praise him. But when I did something worth mention, it was a mere shrug of the shoulder.” My fingernails pressed into the skin of my palm as I tried to hold back the rage I felt. “I recently found out that I have been lied to my entire life. The God of Lies is a lie himself.” I spat. Lisa’s soft hand came to rest on my shoulder and rubbed gentle circles on my upper back. I relaxed a bit under her touch. “I found out that I was adopted. I use the term loosely.”

“Loki, you don’t have to continue if you don’t want to,” Lisa squeezed my shoulder.

“No, it’s alright. I want tell you everything, after all you’ve done for me.” I smiled slightly at her and continued. “I am originally from Jotunheim. I am not Asgardian, even though I was raised as an Aesir. I always knew I was different, I just never knew how different,” I sighed. “It turns out that Odin stole me from my home as recompense for the lives lost at the hands of the Jotunn. I never had a chance at holding the throne of Asgard.”

“Well, you can always hold the throne of my living room,” she joked. I glared at her. “I’m sorry, Loki. That was rude of me.” She looked away from me, and my face softened.

“It is alright. I forgive you.” There was an awkward silence between us.

“So, what happened to you after you found out?”

I told her everything. I told her I snuck Frost Giants into the vaults during Thor’s coronation. I told her of my fight with Odin. Then I told her of Thor’s condemnation to Midgard and his pathetic little Midgardian love interest.

“I’m sure she was lovely, whoever she was. What’s Midgard?” She asked.

“It’s one of the nine realms of Yggdrasil. I believe Thor was condemned to a place the Midgardians call New Mexico.”

“Wait, back it up, Prince Charming.” I grinned at her nickname for me. “New Mexico? Is Midgard the same thing as Earth?”

“Yes, that is what Midgardians usually call it.”

“Loki,” she shifted positions and sat on her knees. “We’re _on_ Earth. _This_ is Earth.”

I looked at her, bewildered. “I thought you said this was Pennsylvania.”

“Yes, technically, we are in Pennsylvania, which is a state in the United States of America.” She stood up quickly. “New Mexico is a state in the United States of America. On Earth!” I stared up at her in complete and utter shock. “You’re on Earth. Midgard. Whatever.” I stood up next to her. “Do you think I’m pathetic, Loki?” Her voice wavered slightly.

I put my hands on either of her shoulders. “Lisa, I promise I had no idea you were from Midgard.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“No! I do not think you are pathetic. How could I? You have shown me so much compassion that I have only seen from my mother before.” I moved my hands up to cup her cheeks. “Your intelligence and passion are all that I care about. And I know that sounds pompous and horrible,” I stroked my thumb across her cheek, “but you are beautiful, caring, witty, and absolutely the opposite of pathetic.”

“I accept your apology, if you can even call it that,” she sighed. “Are you hungry? I’ll make us breakfast.”


	5. Lactaid and iPhones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry I haven't posted in like... a while. School and work and stuff. I hope you understand.
> 
> Also, there is a phone conversation in this chapter, and it's set up a little funky. It is supposed to be spaced out like iMessages, so there aren't going to be names (bear with me), but Lisa's messages are bolded so you can easily differentiate between her's and Loki's (this will be the same for the rest of the fic unless otherwise stated in the notes).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS. I've just looked at this on my mobile and the formatting is all screwed up, so I'm sorry that it looks so confusing! >:(

“What is... Lactaid?” I asked as Lisa poured the liquid into a bowl of powder.

“It’s like milk, but it doesn’t have lactose in it. I’m lactose intolerant, so I can’t eat or drink dairy products unless they’re special like this.” I read the label with complete curiosity. Lisa began pouring the mix into a skillet and flipping the round, fluffy food. “You can try it if you’d like. I also have regular milk.”

“What happens if you consume lactose?” I asked.

“I get really sick. I can have a little bit sometimes, like if it’s in something. But I don’t really like to take chances.” Lisa kept pouring and flipping the small food—which I later found out were called pancakes—and when they were finished, she led me to the countertop in the middle of the kitchen.

We sat next to each other, and she showed me how she liked hers: she spread butter—lactose-free, of course—on top, and then poured a thick syrup over them. I tried it as well, and I couldn’t help but moan at the taste and texture.

“You know, that’s the second time you’ve done that?”

“Done what?”

“Moaned at the taste of food.”

I chuckled. “Well... Midgard is not _all_ bad.”

As we finished our breakfast and cleaned off the dishes, Lisa suggested that we go into town to get clothing and other supplies for myself.

I agreed, though I didn’t really need to buy clothing—I could always use my magic—but I was curious as to the surroundings outside of the lake's never-ending barrier of trees.

“If you’re staying for a while, I guess we should get you a phone, too.” Lisa said.

“A what?”

“A phone. It’s so you can contact people when you’re not near them. Here, this is mine.” She handed me a white and black glass rectangle.

“How does it work?” I asked while pressing the small, circular button at the bottom. The black screen lit up to reveal a photo of Lisa and her father.

“I’ll show you when we get to the phone store.” I followed her out the door.

Lisa and I descended the hill to her car. It was a sky blue pick-up truck with squeaky doors and a broken passenger-side mirror. She opened her door and—literally—climbed into the seat. I chuckled as I sat on my own side.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, bemused.

“You were rather graceful jumping up into the seat.” I smirked at her. She laughed and shook her head lightly as she started the vehicle. She turned on the radio and turned the volume up just enough to have background music for our journey.

“So, what is it like living on the lake?” I asked.

“Quiet. No one ever bothers me. It’s nice, but it gets a little lonely sometimes. That’s why I feed the cats.” She put the car in drive and started away from her home. “Which reminds me, I need to get cat food.”

We drove in a peaceful silence, with only the music playing from her car speakers. The windows were down, and a cool breeze kissed my cheeks as the trees rushed by in a green blur. I turned my head to look at Lisa. Her blood-red tresses fluttered in the wind, and her eyes intently watched the road ahead. A few stray strands of hair stuck to her lips. She was beautiful.

“What?” She asked, breaking my daze.

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“About what?” She turned her eyes back to the road. _Your beauty,_ I thought.

“I’m not sure,” I responded after a few moments.

“Maybe you should go back to bed for a few hours when we return. You seem a little dazed.”

“You may be right.” After that, the silence filled the car again, only broken with the music and Lisa’s faint humming.

When we made it into the small town, Lisa pulled into the back parking lot of our first store.

“We’ll get you a phone first, just in case we get separated today.” She locked the car, and we made our way around the front of the building. There were “cell phones” all over the store. _How easy would it be to steal one?_ I thought to myself as I picked one up. I frowned slightly when I realized it was tethered to the table by a wire. I shrugged.  _It is still easy._

“Loki.” Lisa’s sweet voice broke me from my thoughts. “Could you come over here please?” I set the display phone back on the table and sauntered over to the counter she was standing at. A young man was behind the counter holding a phone similar to Lisa’s.

“Would you like this one? It’s the same as mine, just with a black exterior. We can always look at others if you’d like.”

“This one will suffice.” The man—boy, more likely—smiled and nodded as he fiddled with the device. After a few minutes of waiting, he explained the basics of using the phone. He handed me the phone and went into the back of the store to get the other accessories. Lisa pulled out her own phone and typed something in before locking it again.

Moments later, my phone buzzed and chimed quietly. A series of numbers appeared on the screen with a message underneath it. Lisa leaned over and slid her finger across the notification and leaned back. The display changed to show a white bubble with the words “Hi Loki” inside it. I looked up at Lisa, and she smiled. I tapped the box that read “iMessage” and began typing a reply that sent in a blue bubble.

 

  _Hello, my lady._

**_You’re learning_ **  
**_quickly._ **

_I’ve been around for_  
 _quite some time._

**_I believe you._ **  
**_Do you like it?_ **

_Like what?_

**_The phone. I picked_ **  
**_black because I_ **  
**_thought it suited you._ **

_Yes, thank you._

**_You should save my_ **  
**_phone number in your_ **  
**_phone so you know when_ **  
**_I call or message you._ **

_Show me._

  
Lisa stood next to me and walked me through how to add a contact into my phone. She also showed me how to set up the “emoji” keyboard and how to switch between the two. After she added it, I went back and changed her name to “Princess Lisa” with the crown after it. I then took her phone and changed mine to “Prince Loki” with the same crown. She laughed at me and told me I was full of myself. We spent the rest of the day shopping for various other items to make my stay on Midgard more enjoyable. Then we went back to the lake for lunch.

And of course, we didn't forget the cat food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I'm so awful at updating regularly! I promise I still have a lot of ideas for this fic (I am also sorry that there might be loads grammatical errors in here too).
> 
> I love you all so much for leaving comments and kudos, and I wish I could hug all of you!
> 
> Thanks for putting up with me :)


	6. Aloe Vera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. I couldn't find the right inspiration to keep going past a certain point. I still hope you enjoy it!

We spent the rest of the afternoon outside on the beach. Lisa convinced me to swim in the lake with her, which was not all bad. She did look absolutely delectable in her swimwear. We basked in the hot sun together and spoke of Lisa’s childhood.

“Oh no,” Lisa groaned as she rolled over to face me.

“What is it?”

“I think I got sun burnt.” She flipped over again and I saw her back was beet red. If her hair was brighter, it would blend in with her back. “It hurts so bad, oh my god.” She sat up and shook the sand from her towel.

“Can I help in any way?” I asked. She shook her head as we walked up to her house.

“Actually,” she began while I opened the door for her, “Would you mind rubbing Aloe Vera on my back? It will help the burn cool down.”

“Of course.” She disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a bottle of green gel. I instructed for her to lay face-first on the couch. I kneeled beside her and gently pulled on the strings of her top. “May I?” She hummed in agreement and I pulled them loose to have better access to her skin. Then I squeezed the cool substance into my hand. Rubbing it onto both of my hands, I then began massaging her back. She sighed happily at the sensation. I could not help but think how intimate this was, even though she probably didn’t think so. It really seemed so out-of-character for me to do this, but I was absolutely captivated by this girl, I couldn’t help myself. Being able to touch her skin this way sent electricity through my dancing fingertips, up my arms, and down my spine in a shiver. No one has ever made me feel this before. It was riveting.

“It’s still so hot,” Lisa mumbled into the cushions. I decided I would cool her back even further. I willed myself to let my hands turn to my Jotunn form to apply the cool gel to her back. I watched as the dark blue seeped onto my hands, and I rubbed the Aloe for a few moments to chill it before I applied it.

“Do not be alarmed, but this will be colder than before.”

“Uh, oka—AH!” she whimpered. Lisa’s back arched into my touch as I delicately ran my hands over her. Soon, she began to moan at the feeling.

“Loki, that feels…so…good…”

“I’m glad.” I smirked to myself. _If only I could make her emit those pleasant noises in other circumstances,_ I thought.

“How did you make it so cold?” she asked, turning her head to the side in an attempt to look at me. I removed my hands from her skin, and she pulled a pillow to her chest to keep me from seeing those breasts that I knew were perfect. She shifted her body to face me and gasped as she looked at my hands.”Is that magic?” she asked in awe.

“Not exactly.” Lisa reached a hand out and delicately ghosted her fingers along my palm causing a shiver to climb down my spine.

“Then, what?” Her eyes met mine with a child-like wonder as she laced her fingers with mine.

“It is my Jotunn form. The Jotunns are better known as Frost Giants.”

“Show me. Please.” She was not asking, but demanding, though I could not care any less.

“If I do, you will surely run.” I glanced out the window until I felt the slim fingers of her other hand gently caressing my jaw.

“Loki, please show me. I will not be afraid of you. There are worse things I have witnessed,” her voice waivered, and I was almost positive she was trying to guilt me into showing her. It worked.

Slowly, I stood. I concentrated on letting myself grow colder. Lisa watched as my skin turned blue, and the linear markings appeared on my face, chest, and arms. She stood hesitantly and stepped toward me, still clutching the pillow to her chest. Her left hand reached up to cup my cheek. I leaned into her touch without breaking eye contact with my beautiful girl.

“Your eyes shine like a thousand garnets. They’re breathtaking,” she whispered. I placed my hand over hers and squeezed slightly.

“Many people think me to be a hideous monster.”

“You’re not!” she interjected. “Just a little colder than most people. Great for cuddling in the Summer,” she joked. The intensity of her gaze never faltered, though. I sighed as she began to brush her fingers along my chest and splayed them. “You are beautiful.”

I hesitated. “Thank you.” We stood like that for what felt like an eternity before I shifted back to my Aesir form. I looked down and noticed that she was still covering herself. She caught me quickly looking away and then gasped as she soon realized why. Blushing, she turned around and put the pillow down.

“Would you mind tying my bikini top?”

I stepped forward and hesitantly took the strings in my fingers once again. I had the urge to rip the damned garment from her and turn her around to take in her beautiful form, but I controlled myself.

“Is this too tight?” I asked as I tied a bow.

“No. It’s perfect.” She turned around once I had finished. “Thank you.”

I smiled at her, and she squeezed my shoulder.

“I think tonight I’ll introduce you to take-out.”

“What is that?” I asked.

“Delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your wonderful love!


	7. Love

Months later, Lisa and I were officially courting, or as she called it, “ _dating_.” She introduced me to almost everything I needed to know about everyday Midgardian culture. She taught me how to cook, clean, turn on the television, navigate netflix, use currency, and even how do laundry—though, I’m still working on it. Today, Lisa had woken up with a migraine followed by projectile vomiting, and I was more than happy to take care of her.

“Is there anything I can get for you?” I asked. I felt her forehead, like she had for me so many months before, and discovered that she had a fever. Since that, I had to do all but tie her to the bedframe to keep her from getting up and heading into town.

“Will you make me chocolate milk?”

“No.”

“Loki,” she groaned. “Pleeeeease.” I chuckled and shook my head.

“You’re lactose intolerant.”

“But I’m _dying_ ,” Lisa whined. I sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand in mine.

“You’re not dying, and if I give you milk, you’ll only get ill again.”

“Why are you always so rational?” she mumbled.

“To ensure that you, my little daisy, stay healthy.” I stroked her crimson curls, eliciting a purr from her beautiful lips.

“You act like I’m the most fragile thing in the world.”

I smiled. “To me, you are.” I stood to leave and retrieve water for her, but Lisa grabbed my wrist. I turned and met her grey eyes.

“Loki—” she sneezed in the middle of her thought.

“Bless you.”

“Thanks. Anyway, can you get sick from me?”

I snickered at such a ridiculous assumption. “Of course not.” Her smile was the widest it had ever been.

“Good. Perfect.” Suddenly, Lisa yanked my arm, and before I knew what had happened, her lips were on mine. Electric shocks caused a shiver to travel down my spine and my eyes fluttered closed as we kissed. Her rough, chapped lips scraped against mine, but I could not have cared less. I had been waiting for this to occur ever since she found me on her little beach all those months ago.

I heard Lisa moan softly as she parted her lips. I slowly danced my tongue around the inside of her perfect mouth, tickling her gums and tasting her own tongue. She took my bottom lip between her teeth as we reluctantly parted for air. I opened my eyes and saw that hers were still closed.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming,” she pleaded. “I don’t want to open my eyes. I don’t want this to be my imagination.” I kissed both of her cheeks and then her little nose.

“It’s real, Lisa. It is real, and I’m not going anywhere,” I breathed. “Open your eyes. Look at me; I’m here.” I cupped her face in my hand and rubbed reassuring circles on her cheek with my thumb. Slowly, she opened her sparkling eyes and relief washed over her features.

“Oh, Loki,” she sighed. “I can’t tell you how much I’ve wanted to do that ever since you washed up on the sand.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” We grinned at each other. “Now, do you need anything?” She began to answer, but I cut her off. “Anything that will not make you any more ill?” She pouted playfully.

“Soup. And some water. And you, when you’re finished.”

I chuckled and reached for the door knob. “As you wish, my princess.” Closing it gently behind me, I left the door to make my way to the kitchen. I had prepared soup with Lisa many times before, so I knew that she prefered “chicken noodle”  from the can. I couldn’t argue. I had grown accustomed to Midgardian cuisine.

The soup only took about 10 minutes. Admittedly, I had a hard time finding a can of her favorite in the pantry, which is why it took so long. I poured the substance into her favorite mug, just the way she liked eating it, and took it into her bedroom, along with a glass of water. Lisa had been looking at something on her cellphone, but turned her attention to me and grinned as I entered.

“That was longer than usual,” she commented.

“I didn’t use my magic to speed up the process. Not after what happened last time,” I laughed.

“Don’t remind me,” she groaned. I set the water down on her bedside table and handed her the mug. The bed dipped as I sat down beside her. We sat in silence for a moment or two, and then she spoke up.

“I like it when you call me your princess.” This took me by slight surprise.

“Oh?”

Lisa nodded. “I always wanted to be a princess when I was little. I dreamed of my Prince Charming saving me from some evil force and that we’d fall in love.” She sipped from her mug. “I never thought I would be the one to save _him_.” She looked up at me with unspoken love in her eyes. “I never thought my prince would _actually_ show up.”

“Well, I have to admit that this wasn’t exactly planned,” I chuckled and squeezed her free hand in mine.

“I’m glad it happened.” She set down her mug and looked away pensively, almost as if she was trying to find the perfect way to say her next sentence.

“I love you,” I thought aloud. Lisa’s head whipped back around to look at me. She stared at me with eyes as wide as the moon. I mentally kicked myself for blurting out my feelings for her. Not that our kiss didn’t say it all.

“I love you too, Loki,” she breathed. Our faces had gotten progressively closer, and I captured her lips with my own, her tongue warm and salty from the soup. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on either side of her head as I lowered her backwards slowly. The pink blanket covered her lower body, and I wished I could rip it away and touch her lovely skin. I swallowed her moans and our tongues tangled with each other as the kiss continued.

Lisa suddenly pushed me off of her and began coughing violently. My eyes flew open, and I recoiled like I had been burned. I watched her as she covered her face with the blanket and squinted each time she coughed. The spout lasted for about a minute before she wiped her tear-filled eyes with the duvet.

“Are you alright, love?” She nodded, and I handed her the glass of water from the bedside table. She drank in small sips.

“Will you hold me, Loki?” Lisa practically whimpered. I took the glass and climbed into the bed next to her. I stayed above the blanket so she would not get the wrong impression, and I wrapped my arms around her. I gently stroked her hair and she leaned into my chest. She seemed to calm down after her coughing episode and relaxed into me. Her petite body melded with mine, and I couldn’t have been more comfortable if I tried. I heard her sigh and she clutched my loose t-shirt in her left fist.

“Please never leave me.”

I kissed her forehead as I continued to run my long fingers through her hair.

“I will never leave you. So long as you will have me.” She turned her face and pressed her lips to my covered chest.

“I love you, my prince.”

“I love you too, my princess.” Lisa fell asleep in my arms, and I never stopped playing with her long tresses. Eventually, sleep took me as well.

  
The next day, I woke up with a fever.


	8. Offer

Lisa and I spent the day boating on the lake. We used a boat that she called a “canoe” and had lunch together across the water.

“How do you steer?” I asked, baffled by the extreme difficulty I was having.

“Loki, we have to paddle on opposite sides of the boat! We’ll go in circles if we do it on the same side!” She laughed. “Here, I’ll row on the right side, and you row on the left. We have to paddle at the same time or else we’ll go crooked. Okay?”

“Alright, my love.” I watched Lisa paddle and followed her movements, and sure enough, we were moving faster than before. We eventually made it to the opposite side of the lake, tied the boat to a tree, and set up our picnic under the shade of another.

“I brought us something special to celebrate our accomplishment,” Lisa giggled, pulling out a bottle of wine from the basket.

“Oh, darling. That’s perfect.” I flashed her a toothy grin. She poured two glasses of wine for us and handed me one. I thanked her gratefully and toasted to her.

We ate together peacefully. I had prepared sandwiches and other small items to fill us after a long morning of boating.

“Would you like to go into town with me today so I can get some new pajamas?” Lisa asked. I nodded and hinted that I would pick something out for her. She blushed, and I kissed the top of her head. I don’t know exactly when, but we eventually fell asleep as we laid together on the blanket.

When I awoke, it was getting dark outside. I gently tapped Lisa on her arm to rouse her from her slumber.

“Wake up, my princess. It’s later than I expected. We need to get back to the house before it gets darker.” Lisa stretched out and groaned quietly. It made me smile to myself. We packed up our things and paddled back to the other side of the lake. Once we arrived, I carried Lisa up to the house on my back. She laughed the whole way up, and it was music to my ears. She kissed my right temple and the side of my neck.

“You are perfect, Loki.” I set her down on the floor, and we put everything from our lunch in the kitchen. Then, we made our way to the living room to lounge around.

“I love the way your nose scrunches up and your eyes squint when you laugh. I love the feel of your soft hands on my skin. I love your food. I love you.” I sat on the sofa with Lisa’s head in my lap. I was brushing through her long hair with my fingers and whispering sweet nothings to her. I bent down to kiss her forehead.

“I love you, too.” Lisa’s eyes fluttered shut, and soon she was asleep again. She radiated heat like a billion suns, which made it a little uncomfortable for me, but I felt no need to slip into my Jotunn form. It felt secure, and I don’t think I could ever get tired of this.

Suddenly, there was a thunderous boom outside. I jolted in my seat, then taking care to make sure Lisa hadn’t woken up, I gently laid her back down on the cushions and covered her with a blanket. I stood up and peered down at the dark beach from the sliding door. There was a figure standing on the sand. Curious, I slid the door open and crossed to the outside, then closed it again. Taking a better look at the intruder, I did not recognize him, and I immediately descended the stairs to confront him. It was late, and the lake was secluded. No one knew it was here.

“Who are you?” I asked as I got to the bottom of the steps. The creature turned toward me.

“I am called The Other. I have been sent here to… recruit you.”

I scowled. “Who sent you here?”

“Thanos,” he said with a tone of finality in his voice. I froze.

“What does he want?”

“To offer you the chance to be the leader of your own army. The chance to finally be a king... In exchange for the Tesseract, of course.”

“I don’t have it,” I said through gritted teeth.

“But you know where to find it.” The Other smirked. “We know what happened to you on Asgard, Loki. Here is your chance to change it… If you choose to accept, that is. And I assure you, the rewards far outweigh the punishments.”

“And if I refuse?”

“We will kill the human girl you love, along with the rest of her kind on this planet.” He moved toward me slowly, and I refused to let myself look back to the house.

“If I do accept…” I began, thinking of how to word what I was saying. “She’ll stay safe, correct?” The Other chuckled.

“That depends on how you lead your army. I certainly will not lay a hand on her head if you accept. But I can’t say the same about the Chitauri.” I maintained a cool façade while I was absolutely reeling on the inside. The only thing I cared about was Lisa’s safety, and I would do absolutely _anything_ to keep it in tact. I had to. She was everything I had.

“I… I accept your offer.”


	9. Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: all of the dialogue in this chapter is straight from the Avengers movie script. No copyright infringement intended and all that fun stuff.

I crashed to the ground with a thud and groaned as I tried to regain my bearings.

“Where is the Tesseract?” Thor’s voice boomed.

“I missed you too,” I chuckled.

“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!”

“Oh, you should thank me.” I smirked. “With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, your _precious_ Earth?” I asked, begining to stand up again. Mjolnir hit the ground as Thor lunged at me to pull me up. He held my face in his hands.

“...I thought you dead.”

“Did you mourn?” I asked, monotonous. Thor looked at me in disbelief.

“We all did. Our father—”

“ _Your. Father._ ” I interrupted and Thor pushed me away. “He _did_ tell you my true parentage, did he not?” I began to descend the hill, bracing my aching lower back with my right hand.

“We were raised together, we played together, we fought _together_. Do you remember none of that?” Thor followed me down the path. I turned to him.

“I remember a shadow; living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king!”

“So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?” He moved again quickly. “No, the Earth is under MY protection, Loki!” I could not help but laugh at him.

“And you're doing a marvelous job with that! The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?”

“You think yourself above them?” asked Thor, half-heartedly. I paused.

“Well, yes.” _Wasn’t it obvious?_ I thought.

“Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill.” I pushed Thor out of my way and moved past him.

“I've seen worlds you've never known about!” I yelled, turning to face him.” “I have grown, Odin's Son, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it—”

“Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?” Thor asked, his face pained as he made his way up the hill to confront me.

“I AM a king!” I cried.

“Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream!” Thor shouted, gripping me by my armour. “...You come home.”

I laughed weakly and shook my head. “...I don't have it.” Thor pulled away from me and summoned Mjolnir, threatening me with it. I stopped him.

“You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where.”

“You listen well, brother. I—” Thor was tackled off the mountain by the Man-of-Iron in the blink of my eyes.

“...I'm listening.”

 

* * *

 

I paced around in the glass cage that Nick Fury so generously placed me in. I mulled over what I could do to pass the time while my plan ran its course. All I had to do was sit back and wait for Barton to infiltrate this floating fortress. Then, I would truly be on my way to enslaving this dull and pitiful planet. A single, almost-silent footstep interrupted my thoughts.

“There’s not many people who can sneak up on me,” I chuckled, turning toward the intruder.

“Bet you figured I’d come.”

“After… After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend. As a balm. And I would cooperate.” I flashed her a bright, wolfish grin. The red-headed agent stood tall before me on the metal floor. Her curls reminded me of the mortal I bonded with months earlier.

“I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton,” she demanded.

“I would say I've expanded his mind.” The agent cocked her head to the side and slithered toward my transparent prison.

“And once you've won...once you're king of the mountain.” She stopped in front of me and crossed her arms. “What happens to his mind?”

“Oh,” I mused. “Is this love, Agent Romanoff?”

“Love is for children. I owe him a debt.” I stepped back toward the the bench in the cell.

“Tell me,” I said, raising my arms to her, bidding her to speak.

She sighed, uncrossing her arms. “Before I worked for SHIELD, I, uh…” She sat in a chair opposite me. “Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for...or _on_.” I listened intently to her story. “I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call.”

“Not let you out.” She answered curtly.

“No, but I like this,” I snickered. “Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man.”

“Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or I was.”

“And what are you now?” She stood, crossing her arms in front of her chest again.

“It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.”

“Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?” I paused. “Dreykov's daughter,” Agent Romanoff visibly stiffened. “Sao Paulo, the hospital fire?” Her calm and collected mask began to crumble as I spoke. “Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping,” I stood and prowled toward her. “It's _gushing_ red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... _Pathetic!_ You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers…” I paused, analyzing her body language. “You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you, and they will _never_ go away.” I slammed my fist against the glass, causing Agent Romanoff to jump back in surprise. “I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you.” I began to snarl at her. “Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull!” The woman turned away from me and walked to the steps. “ _This_ is my bargain, you mewling quim.”

Agent Romanoff choked out a sob. “You're a monster!”

“Oh no,” I growled. “You brought the monster.” Suddenly, she whipped around and dropped her façade, taking me by surprise.

“So, Banner... that's your play.”

“...What?” The agent quickly turned to the left and walked across the platform. SHe spoke into her earpiece.

“Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well.” She turned toward me one last time. “Thank you... for your cooperation.”

She was gone.

 

* * *

 

“Loki!” Thor shouted from across the pavement. “Turn off the Tesseract or I will destroy it!”

“You can’t!” I yelled back. “There’s no stopping it. There is only the war!”

“So be it!”

 

* * *

 

I was muzzled and put in chains before Thor and his accomplices. They exchanged a few meaningless words to each other before Thor said goodbye. He took me by the arm and led me to the center of a walkway. He looked at me, silently asking if I was ready to face the Allfather. I just glared at him. Did he expect me to answer? I was wearing a muzzle.

He held the Tesseract up to me, and I grabbed the handle. Thor twisted the other one and we were sent shooting through the Universe to the Bifrost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaaat??? Two chapters within one 24 hour period???? Basically, I am on fire (though, it may go out with this school week).
> 
> I love you all. Thank you for reading! <3


	10. The Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating consistently. I can't really write on a schedule. Things just come to me.
> 
> Again, there's a lot of movie dialogue in this chapter, but this time it's from TDW.
> 
> <3

The floor of my cell was cold and hard. I could have sat on the bed, but right now the floor was the most solid object in my life. Though, my plan was working just as I intended. Thor and his mortal friends thought they had defeated me, but they had no idea. I planned for them to defeat the Chitauri. Who needed an army that wasn’t fully your own? Soon, I would have all of Asgard begging at my feet for mercy from their benevolent king.

But still, I couldn’t help but feel an emptiness inside myself. In my almost hypnotic state on Midgard, I had chilling thoughts of what I would make of every single Midgardian, including my Lisa. I shivered at the memory of what I thought about doing to her. It was absolutely monstrous. _No, don’t think about that,_ I told myself. My head fell between my bent knees. I sighed and ran my hands through my long, unruly hair, imagining they were hers.

“Lisa…” I whispered.

“Lisa?” I heard my mother ask. I lifted my head to come face to face with Frigga standing inside my cell. “Such an odd name. Is it of Midgard?” She came to kneel at my side.

“It is nothing,” I muttered, turning my head away.

“Oh, come now, Loki. You know you cannot hide it from me.”

“But I can try.” I smirked. She tilted my head toward her.

“What troubles you?”

“I… After I fell from the bridge,” I hesitated. “I woke up on a sweltering beach to the sound of the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It was in a language that I am by no means familiar with. There was a girl beside me—a gorgeous maiden. She helped me into her home and did everything in her power to make my recovery fast and easy. She had bright red hair—much like the color of your roses in the palace garden—and her eyes—” I closed mine to try and picture those endless, silver eyes. “They could be sisters to the Midgardian Moon. She reminded me of you, in a way.”

“She sounds perfect, my son.” Frigga smiled. “When do I get to meet her?”

I frowned. “Never, at this rate.”

“You know full well it was your actions that brought you here.” Always the logical one. The charge in the air shifted to something more serious in nature.

“My actions.” I stood and made a noncommittal hand gesture. “I was merely giving truth to the lie that I've been fed my entire life, that I was born to be a king.”

“A king?” she asked. “A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?”

“A mere handful compared to the numbers Odin has taken himself.”

“Your father—”

“He's not my father!” I shouted. My mother was visibly startled.

“Then am I not your mother?” she challenged.

I hesitated. “...You're not.” Frigga flashed a sad smile, and I could see the sparkle of tears in her eyes.

“Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.” Then she disappeared.

I was left alone with my thoughts once again as the rest of the palace celebrated above me.

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed. A few days after Frigga visited me, she was murdered by The Kursed. Had I not told him to take the stairs to the left, she may still be alive. It ate away at me inside knowing it was my fault. She was the only person who ever loved me before Lisa.

At the moment, I was flying a small ship through Svartalfheim with Thor and his precious Jane.

“What I could do with the power that flows through those veins...” I mused, louder than I anticipated.

“It would consume you,” Thor countered, watching over the resting Midgardian.

“She's holding up alright—for now.” I continued to steer the ship.

“She's strong in ways you'd never even know.” I froze, my thoughts immediately going to Lisa. _No, Thor. I do know._

“Say goodbye,” I replied bitterly, thinking of the day my beautiful girl was left alone for the second time in her life.

“Not this day.”

“This day, the next, a hundred years: It’s nothing. It's a heart beat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prised will be snatched from you.” Thoughts of Lisa and Frigga clouded my head. If I had let them, tears would have fallen from my eyes.

“And will that satisfy you?”

“Satisfaction is not in my nature.”

“Surrender not in mine.”

I scoffed. “The son of Odin…”

“No, not just of Odin! You think you alone who loved mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!”

“Trust. Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her _die_!” My blood began to boil as I thought of how helpless I had been in my cell when the guard told me of her untimely death.

“What help were you in your cell?”

“Who put me there? Who put me there?!” I was furious. Thor grabbed me by the collar and shook me.

“You know damn well! You know damn well!” He raised his fist to punch me, but he backed down. “She wouldn't want us to fight.”

“...Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked.” We smiled at each other.

“I wish I could trust you.” Thor turned his back to me.

“Trust my rage.”

 

* * *

 

Now I was sprawled out on the dusty rock of Svartalfheim, “left to die” while Thor and Jane go off to defeat Malekith. I stood and dusted myself off. I used my magic to disguise myself as one of the palace guards, then I transported myself to the gates. I made my way in to find the destroyed throne room.

Odin was sitting on the large seat, surrounded by fallen columns and other rubble. Soon, it would be mine.

“Forgive me, my liege,” I internally groaned. “I've returned from the Dark World with news.”

“Thor?” I shook my head.

“There's no sign of Thor, or the weapon, but…” I stepped closer to the throne.

“What?”

“We found a body.”

“...Loki.” I didn’t reply.

 

* * *

 

I finally sat atop the golden throne— _my_ throne. I held Odin’s gold scepter in my hand as I sprawled out on the seat. I smirked as I remembered Lisa telling me once that I sat like a whore.

I knew Thor would come back. He always wanted the last word. Would he recognize me? Not if I took the All-Father’s form. The golden prince walked toward me on the throne, unaware that it was actually me.

“You once said there would never be a wiser king than me,” I spoke in Odin’s voice. “You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new king in return?” Thor stopped before me.

“My life.” I was honestly taken aback. “Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki for all his grave imbalance understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice, it changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great king.”

“Is this my son I hear, or the woman he loves?”

“When you speak I never hear Mother's voice. This is not for Jane, Father. She does not know what I came here to say. Now forbid me to see her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing.”

I chuckled. “One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?”

“Loki died with honor, I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?” I smirked at the mention of myself. He had no idea. Thor offered Mjolnir to me. I waved him away.

“It belongs to you, if you are worthy of it.”

“I shall try to be.”

“I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune.”

“I know,” he said, turning to leave.

“If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say. It would speak only from my heart.” I gagged inwardly. “Go, my son.” Thor smiled.

“Thank you, father.” He turned, and I watched him walk out of the hall and leave. After I was sure of his departure, I shimmered back into my own image.

“No,” I grinned wolfishly. “Thank _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, even though it isn't a lot of original thought.
> 
> I've recently been thinking about writing a sister piece to this from Lisa's POV. Would you guys want that?


	11. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I couldn't wait to get it out to you, and the next chapter is going to be bigger, so let's hope I get it out soon!

_The sand was cold and the wind was bitter. The air tasted faintly of sulfur, which was odd. There was no moonlight to guide me anywhere, and my eyes hadn’t adjusted yet. I stood still, looking around me for a while until I could see in the dark of the night._ _I turned around and saw the looming outline of the house. My heart leaped in my chest._ Home.

 _I raced carefully up the side of the hill to the front door. I eagerly searched the entire house, but found no sign of Lisa anywhere. My heart sank to my stomach when I heard a blood-curdling scream from outside on the beach. I bolted out to the deck and that’s when I saw it. When I saw_ her.

_She was at the water, held close by some foul intruder._

_“Loki!” I heard her yell before she cried out in pain. I froze in my tracks, despite my brain trying to tell my legs to run the Hel down there. I finally put one foot in front of the other and practically jumped down the long flight of steps. As I moved closer to them, I began to make out the creature holding her captive. Thanos._

_“Loki, please…” she whimpered before she cried out again._

_“Don’t hurt her!” I growled._

_“You failed me, Laufeyson. No amount of begging or bargaining will stop me from taking her from you. You took my army and lost them all. Now, prepare to lose her.” Thanos’s hands were close to her neck. Dangerously close._

_“Let her go!” I shouted at him._

_“It’s too late. You shouldn’t have been defeated.” He gripped her neck, and just as he was about to do something horrifying, I stopped him._

_“But I wasn’t defeated,” I told him, matter-of-factly._

_“What?” I watched as his grip loosened._

_“I got what I wanted. I just used you for help.”_

_“What are you saying?” he asked. I_ _sauntered forward slowly._

 _“I’m saying,” I said, stopping directly in front of him. “I used you, just like you intended to use me.” I smirked at him, leaning into his space. “And I intend to keep the people—the person—I love,” I looked to Lisa, then back to Thanos. “Safe and under my protection.” I could see Lisa’s face light up out of my peripheral vision._ Just a few more moments, my daisy. Then, you will be safe, _I thought. I had Thanos right where I wanted him._

_“If you think you’ve outsmarted me,” he chuckled. I frowned slightly. “You’re wrong.” Suddenly, Lisa vanished._

_“Bring her back!” I roared, gripping him by his collar._

_“I will not. You will crumble under the guilt of losing her for the rest of your life.” He gripped my chin and tossed me to the ground. “That is,” he paused, turning away from me. “If you survive that long.” He was gone, and I was left alone on the cold beach._

 

 

* * *

 

I awoke slowly and peacefully. It was still dark as I stretched out my body and sat up. I walked to the balcony of my chamber, trying to remember what my dream was about that night. Peering out into the dark and demolished courtyard, I drifted into daydreams of my mortal. I wondered what she was doing in that moment. Would she be sleeping? Would she be working? Eating? Swimming? I did not know. But all I did know was that I wanted to be with her again. Asgard be damned.

I dressed myself in armour and made my way to the Bifrost. Heimdal wouldn't be there waiting, surely. He had been taken away when Odin found out about his treason while helping Thor. But even though he would not be there, I knew he would have already seen me on the throne of Asgard instead of Odin. He was an incredibly gifted guardian, after all. I could still return to Midgard without him.

As I traveled down the rainbow bridge, I looked up at the night sky and thought of Frigga. She would have wanted me to go back to Lisa. Even after our argument in the cells. She loved me as her own son, and I loved her as if she were my true mother. Blood does not define relationships, but I still did not consider Odin or Thor to be my family anymore. Only Frigga, and she was no longer on Asgard.

I continued walking down to the Bifrost. I used my magic to help get the Bifrost into action.

Suddenly, the air changed. I felt a slight pull on my body as I traveled through the realms to Midgard.


	12. Reunited

She was splayed gently across the familiar bed. Her left arm was bent and lay on her pillow, cradling the soft skin of her cheek as her head lolled to the side. Her left leg was also bent at the slightest angle. The old pajama bottoms she was wearing were at different lengths on each leg; the right was bunched up to her knee. The thin fabric of her tank top revealed her bare midriff where her right hand lay, fingers curled peacefully. The sound of her relaxed breathing drowned out the silence of the room. I stood in awe of her natural form, wishing I could be in the bed next to her, ghosting my fingertips across her collarbone. I basked in the innocence of this scene. She had no idea I was there, though I wish she did. All I wanted to do was hold her tight in my arms and tell her I was home. But I couldn't. Not now, at least. She deserved the peace in sleep that she would be denied if I woke her.

I stood in the doorway of her bedroom, just watching her sleep. Her fiery curls framed her delicate face. Right when I was about to turn around to leave her, I noticed a dark fabric contrasting the light pink bedding beneath her. I stepped further into the room quietly. In the dark, I could faintly make out the dark green of my cape.

I gave into my impulses and grazed my knuckles against her cheek.

“Oh, my princess,” I whispered, barely audible. “My _queen_.” I retracted my hand and draped the exposed cloak over the rest of her body to keep her warm. I backed out of the room, gently closing the door.

_Meow._

I thought I was hearing things until something rubbed against my leg. I gasped and moved back from Lisa’s bedroom door.

_Meow._

Looking down, I saw a tiny ball of fur nudging it’s head against my boots. It was barely bigger than one of my hands. I smiled and bent down to pick the tiny cat up into my arms.

“Hello, there,” I whispered, holding the small creature. I took the kitten into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Holding the fragile, little animal in my arms made me realize all that I had missed while I attempted my siege of Odin’s throne. I missed the smell of the lakeside, holding Lisa during thunderstorms, and watching her favorite childhood films. I missed feeding the cats—which was probably where the kitten came from—and watching the joy Lisa felt in playing with them. I missed swimming in the cool water, and making love on the beach. I recounted one of our wonderful times spent here.

 

* * *

 

_“Loki, it’s getting cold,” Lisa sighed into my ear. I held her tight to me as we waded around in the chest-high water together. Her legs were locked around my waist, and I could feel her shivering._

_“I’m perfectly fine,” I chuckled._

_“Not everyone can be part ice. Some of us need to be warm to survive.”_

_“Would you like to return to shore?”_

_“Not particularly, but we might have to soon because_ someone _insisted on swimming in the water naked,” she laughed._

_“You didn’t have to listen to me! Besides, that bikini wouldn’t do much more to keep you warm.” I smirked._

_“You’re too much, my prince.” She kissed my cheek. “Remember that time you massaged Aloe into my sunburn?” She whispered into my neck._

_“Mhm, I do darling.”_

_“And do you remember the day we went canoeing, and we fell asleep on the opposite side of the lake?”_

_“Indeed,” I mumbled as I kissed her temple._

_“And the time I had the flu, and you made soup for me?”_

_“And then_ I _got the flu,” I reminded her._

_“Those were the times I knew I was falling in love with you.”_

_“So what happened during that time we made love on the kitchen island after our trip to the grocery store?” I nipped at her earlobe._

_“Suddenly, the water isn’t cold anymore.” I laughed, making our way to the shore. Lisa’s legs tightened around my body._

_“How about we recreate the kitchen scene on the sand?”_

_“Normally, I would object because I don’t need sand in my intimate parts,”_

_“But…?” I nudged her chin with my nose._

_“But, I want you to make love to me on my beach.”_

_“I can definitely make that happen.” As we reached the shore, I eased myself to my knees and gently laid Lisa back onto the sand. I kissed up her neck all the way to her jaw._

_“Oh, Loki…” She laced her thin fingers into my short hair._

_“I’m going to ravish you, my princess.” My fingers danced along her skin down to her stomach. “Shall I continue?”_

_“Yes, Loki,” she breathed. “I love you, Loki.”_

_“I love when you say my name, darling.” I found her sweet center and pressed gently on her clit._

_“Loki! Oh, god, Loki! I love you, Loki!”_

 

* * *

 

“Loki...?” I started, turning around in my seat and unintentionally releasing the kitten onto the cushion next to me.

“Lisa,” I barely whispered. I could faintly make out my Midgardian in the dark of the night. It swallowed everything surrounding us, and all I could see was her. She looked even more beautiful now than she did when she was asleep. I noticed my dark green cape wrapped around her shoulders. The kitten ran over to her feet, and she bent down to pick it up. The only source of light was from the moonlight reflecting off the lake water. I could see something sparkling on Lisa’s porcelain face. _Tears._ She was crying. I stood instantaneously.

“Don’t move,” she said shakily. Slowly, she moved closer to the sofa and placed the kitten down on the floor. I could see her trembling, even in the dark of the night. She gripped one hand in the cape and wrapped it around her body as if to shield herself. I watched as she raised her other hand up excruciatingly slow and reached toward my face. Tears kept pouring silently down her cheeks. “Please be real.”

Her soft fingers grazed the cold skin of my cheek. I expected her to gasp, but she stayed silent as the hand clutching the cape reached up to cup my face along with the other. Her fingers brushed over the sides of my neck.

“Your hair is so long…” Lisa combed her fingers through my shoulder-length locks.

“A lot has changed in a year,” I said softly. Now, she gasped.

“Is it true? Are you… Did you do all of those things? In New York?” She wrapped the cloak protectively around herself.

“Yes.” I could not lie to her.

“Where were you? What happened to you, Loki?” she whispered.

“I only did it to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?” she shuddered.

“Thanos.”

“What does that mean?” I told her to sit down with me on the sofa.

I told her everything. I told her about the day I left her to keep her from being killed. I told her about Thanos’s mind control and the Chitauri. Everything from New York, to Asgard’s prison, and to Malekith.

“I never meant to hurt you, Lisa. You have to believe me.”

“I want to, Loki. I really do. But how can I believe the God of Lies?”

“Because I love you. I love you so much. How could I lie about something like that? I wanted to return to you as soon as I could, my darling. Right after I left to see what Thanos wanted, I wished I could return to you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You’re my princess.” I cupped her face in my hands. “The only other person I felt love for was my mother, and now I only have you left.”

“Are you saying that—Is your mother—Oh god, Loki.” More tears streamed down her face, and I wish I could stop them in an instant.

“Yes… Frigga is now in Valhalla.”

“Oh, Loki. I’m so sorry for your loss.” She rubbed her thumb across my cheek, and I placed my hand gently on top of hers.

“I want to take you to Asgard to see the ruin it’s left in. The beauty of that realm can not compare with yours any longer, but I wish for you to see what could be yours—what could be _ours_ if you agree to rule with me.”

“Loki... I would love to visit Asgard with you, but my home is here.” I smiled at her.

“Yes, it is. And it’s mine too.” The kitten nuzzled its nose against my legs again, and I lifted it to the cushion in between us.

"His name is Beeker." She scratched under his chin, and he purred happily.

All of my plans to rule Asgard shattered to the ground, but I cared no longer. I realized that Lisa was the love of my life, and I would stay with her forever.

All I needed was with her. My princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! But don't worry, it doesn't end here (I love this story too much)!


	13. Nightmares

The first few days were the hardest to surpass. Even though Lisa seemed happy to have me back on the night I arrived, the next morning, she barely spoke to me. When she did speak, it was very limited and swift. We had no long conversations. I didn’t push her to speak, either, because I knew she needed space. I just enjoyed being back with her.

Tonight, she had gone to sleep unusually early; around 6 o’clock at night. I stayed up on the sofa and watched television with Beeker. I absentmindedly scratched under his chin, eliciting soft purrs from him. The sky got dark quickly, now. It was Midgardian Winter, and the Sun set at about 4 PM. I hadn’t noticed at the time, and I certainly didn’t notice when I couldn’t see anything outside. I was too engulfed in the cooking shows on the television. My mouth watered when I saw all the savory dishes that the chefs were preparing. Beeker jumped off of my lap when I stood to search around the kitchen for something to eat. I shuffled into the pantry and found nothing in particular that I had wanted. Then I remembered that Lisa kept a menu for a few delivery places in town that surprisingly delivered all the way out here. I pulled one out of the drawer and grabbed my cell phone from my sweatpants pocket. Beeker came over to me and rubbed his face against my leg. I dropped to the floor and sat with him as I called the restaurant and ordered food. I ordered something for Lisa too. She could eat it for lunch tomorrow. After I called, I went back to the couch with the kitten and resumed watching a show called _Chopped._

“Loki?” I heard Lisa call.

“I’m in the living room,” I answered. She shuffled in quietly. I turned toward her and smiled. She was in a baggy sweater and some running shorts.

“What time is it?” She rubbed her eyes.

“Just about eight. You slept for three days.”

“What!?” That woke her up.

“I’m kidding! Darling, I’m just joking. It’s only been two hours.” She exhaled and moved around the couch.

“You’re a jerk.” She plopped down next to me and wiggled her way into my side. I was taken aback at her sudden affections after the 5 days of silence, but I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. “I missed you, Loki.”

This was the most Lisa had said to me all week. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tight.

“I missed you so much, my darling girl. So, so much.” I spoke into her mussed hair. She began to sob into my chest.

“You were gone for so long, Loki. I didn’t know what to do. You just… left.”

“I’m so sorry, Lisa. I wish I could have done something different. I had to protect you.” I rubbed her back with my hand. She pulled back slightly so we were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you,” she said, softly. “Please never do that again. Or at least tell me first…”

“I promise.” We sat in a comfortable silence as I continued to rub her back soothingly. Her tears subsided, and she eventually calmed down. Her breathing became regular again, and we enjoyed the cooking shows together. Soon, the doorbell rang. Lisa lifted her head lethargically as I shifted to get up from the couch.

“Who’s that?” she asked, sleepily.

“Chinese. I ordered you something too, if you want it.” I grabbed the tip money from the counter and headed to the door to retrieve our food. I found Lisa in the kitchen waiting for me.

“Do you remember how to use chopsticks?” She smiled.

“I think so. You may have to refresh my memory.” We unloaded the food from the brown paper bag and took it back into the living room.

“You know, there’s something ironic about watching the Food Network while eating delivery,” she laughed. It was music to my ears. I hadn’t heard her genuinely laugh in so long.

“I’m going to prepare you a meal like that one day,” I mused.

“Good luck, Loki. You can barely make chicken without setting anything on fire.”

“That was once!” I laughed. Lisa curled her knees up to her chest and set her food on top of them. “Are you cold?” I asked.

“A little. It’s fine, though. I’ll be alright.”

“Do you want a blanket?” I asked.

“I’ll be fine, Loki,” she insisted.

After we finished our food, I took Lisa back to her room to sleep. I tucked her in, kissed her cheek, and made for the door to our shared bathroom.

“Loki,” she called out. I turned toward her. “You can sleep in here.” I smiled.

“Only if you are sure.”

“I am. Come here.” She scooted over and patted the space next to her. I obliged. The bed sank under my weight and bounced as I shifted around to get comfortable.

“Goodnight, my daisy.”

“Goodnight, my prince. I love you.” Lisa snuggled into my chest.

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

_I walked out onto the balcony of my gilded bedroom. Lisa was standing there in a flowing red gown—the same color as her hair—looking out onto the vastness of the city._

_“Loki, it’s beautiful,” she said, still facing away from me._

_“It’s all yours, my queen.” I snaked my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek._

_“Take me to the gardens, Loki.”_

_“As you wish,” I told her, taking her hand and leading her out of the palace._

_The gardens had since been rebuilt and re-planted since the destruction of Asgard. I ordered that there be daisies littering a section of the courtyard just for Lisa. We walked hand-in-hand through the grounds together. Lisa talked about the beauty of Asgard compared to Midgard. Soon, we ended up wandering around in the maze of hedges._

_“Bet you can’t catch me!” Lisa yelled before running off into the labyrinth. I laughed as I chased after her._

_“Darling, you know I have magic,” I said, turning the corners and following her laugh. “I’ll find you whether you want me to or not!”_

_After a while, I was sure she was lost. I hadn’t heard her laughter in a few minutes._

_“Come now, Lisa. Come out! We’ve been running for ages.” There was no reply. “My queen, it will soon be nightfall.” Again, nothing. “I’m just going to turn back to the castle then.”_

_“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” I turned around to find Thanos holding Lisa against him. His hand was over her mouth so she couldn’t speak. The fear in her wide eyes broke my heart._

_“Let her go!” I screamed. “Let my wife go!” I stepped closer to them._

_“Come any closer, Laufeyson, and I will kill her.”_

_“What do you want?”_

_“Beg.” I was appalled. I had never begged for anything in my life, but this was_ Lisa _._

_“Please, Thanos. Let her go.”_

_“What will you give me in return, Laufeyson?” I swallowed hard._

_“I… I don’t know. What do you wish?” I asked as tears filled my eyes._

_“Asgard.” Lisa struggled against his grip. Her muffled cries made my stomach twist into knots._

_“It is not mine to give.”_

_“Then whose is it?”_

_“Her’s.” I looked at my beloved wife._

_“I’ll just snap her neck, then.”_

_“No!” I reached out toward them and ripped her away from him with a strength I didn’t know I possessed and fired a ball of magic at Thanos._

_“You will pay, Laufeyson.”_

_“Fight me!” I roared. “Fight me!” More magic spawned from my fingertips and threw him into a hedge. He looked bewildered. I shook with anger as bile filled my throat. “I will end you, Thanos. I will_ end _you for laying a hand on her!” Magic coursed through my veins as it built up. I screamed and threw a deadly force toward him._

_He was gone._

_My chest heaved hard as I tried calming myself down. I felt a gentle pair of hands on my shoulders as Lisa soothed me. I couldn’t hear. Sweat covered my face and the rest of my body under my heavy armor. I stared blankly at the spot Thanos was in a minute ago._

_“He’s gone,” I said, panting. “It’s over."_

 

* * *

 

“Loki, baby, wake up,” Lisa shook me. “Please, wake up.” My eyes snapped open and I saw Lisa’s face hovering over mine. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“I was having a nightmare.”

“You’re sweating,” she said as she rubbed the sleeve of her sweater over my forehead. “I’m going to get a cold washcloth.”

“I killed him,” I said.

“What?” She turned back toward me.

“In my dream, I killed Thanos. I saved you.” She smiled at me.

“Thank you, my prince.” She entered the bathroom to retrieve the wet cloth. Every other nightmare I had before and forgotten came rushing back. Each time, Thanos won. He got what he wanted.

I smiled to myself as I thought about this last dream. _It’s over._


	14. Pine Tree

I awoke hoping to find Lisa sound asleep beside me, but I had no luck. She was no longer in the bed for me to hold, so I rose with a tired groan and stumbled into the bathroom to relieve my bladder.

As I washed my hands, I looked up at my tired eyes in the mirror and noticed a note taped to the glass:

 

_My Dearest Loki,_

_I've gone out for a while, but I'll be back soon. Let me know when you wake up. I'll bring home lunch. I love you (and I hope you end up going to the bathroom at some point and actually read this note instead of panicking about me not being home when you wake up)._

_—Lisa_

 

I chuckled at the little note and went back into the bedroom to retrieve my cell phone. I typed out a "good morning" message to her and added that I received her note. I opened the door to the living room and was blinded by the sunlight filtering in through the windows. The warmth from the beams of light felt nice against the cool air of the house. I sauntered into the living room and peeked out a window to see that it was snowing. I smiled to myself.

Right after I made a cup of coffee to wake myself up, I heard Lisa’s truck outside. I took a sip from my mug as I walked over to the front door, still in only my pajama pants. _My, she is gorgeous._ Her long hair was tied up with a green bow and fell well past her shoulders in a ponytail. She wore a pair of tall, black boots, dark jeans, and my forest green sweater. I chuckled to myself as it seemed to almost swallow her whole. I watched on from the deck as she struggled to pull a large pine tree from the bed of the vehicle. _What on earth does she have a tree for?_

“Darling, do you require assistance?” I asked, grinning from behind my coffee mug.

“I’m fine,” she called up sweetly, though I could see she was really having trouble.

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t need your magic!” She continued to try and yank the tree from the truck. After a few minutes of this entertainment, I descended the hill and stood next to her, waiting for her to give into my offer. Finally, Lisa took a break from pulling at the poor tree. She sighed, but not yet in defeat, and looked up at my smirking face. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Darling, I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"I can do it!" she snapped, resting her hands on her hips. "Don't patronize me." I inched closer to her.

“Oh, of course not. _Never!_ ” I grinned. She clenched her fists playfully at her sides and stood straighter to size me up, inching our faces closer in the process.

“I swear, Loki, I could just kill you right now.” Snowflakes littered her crimson hair and I swear she had never looked more beautiful.

“Well, I could just _kiss_ you.” I leaned down to do just that when I heard a loud car horn in the distance. Lisa and I both turned in the direction of the noise to see an atrocious yellow van approaching. She gasped and her eyes lit up.

“Darling, who is—”

“Jonathan!” She all but screeched. _Jonathan?_ I watched on as she unceremoniously sprinted up to the still-moving vehicle.

A tall, blond man unfolded himself from the van and reached out to hug Lisa. I couldn’t hear them from my spot, but I saw her laugh at something he said. Jonathan shut the door and the two made their way over to me, with his arm around her shoulders. I didn’t know what to make of that, so naturally, I just scowled.

“Loki, this is my friend, Jonathan.” He held out his hand for me to shake. “Jon, this is Loki.” I looked at his hand incredulously before taking it.

“Pleasure,” I sneered. Lisa shot me a look as I released Jonathan’s hand.

“So this is tall, dark, and dreamy, huh?” he asked. Lisa blushed and mumbled a quick _Mhm._

“You’ve heard of me, then.”

“Of course. Only good things, so don’t worry.”

“I won’t.” There was a silence wherein Lisa just looked at her feet, and Jonathan kept shifting his weight onto the alternate foot.

“Aren’t you cold?” The boy finally asked. I looked down at myself and realized that I was still only in my flannel pants.

“No, but Lisa is.” I looked up to her and offered her my hand. She took it and found solace in my side as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get you inside.”

“But the tree…” she trailed off.

“We’ll take care of it later. I don’t want you to fall ill again.” I rubbed my hand over her arm. “Come,” I beckoned to Jonathan as I led Lisa up the hill and back inside.

“Darling, why aren’t you wearing a coat?” I asked as I helped her remove her boots.

“Because I look cute in this sweater,” she replied curtly. I chuckled and stood back up to my full height.

“I cannot argue with you on that.” She smiled up at me as we moved into the kitchen. “Just sit back, and I’ll make you some of that ‘cocoa’ that you like.”

“With real milk?” She was practically leaping from the stool.

“No.”

“But _Loki,_ ” she whined.

“I’ll not have you getting sick from this. It’s to prevent you from getting a cold, anyway!” Lisa pouted jokingly.

“ _Fine_.” Just as I started to heat up water in the tea kettle, Jonathan walked into the kitchen and sat next to Lisa.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?” he asked. I could tell he was staring at my back as I prepared a mug of chocolate powder for my sweet girl.

“Sure.” The pair left me alone in the kitchen and moved into the living room for privacy. I tried not to let my mind wander with jealous thoughts, but it was hard seeing as Lisa practically threw herself in front of a moving vehicle to greet him. I could only hear their voices faintly from the other room, but Lisa sounded like she was being very careful with her tone.

I heard Jonathan raise his voice a bit, alerting me to the type of conversation they were having. Then I heard Lisa yell.

“Because I love him, Jon! And he loves me!”

“He terrorized New York and killed so many innocent people!”

“You don’t think I know that?! I watched the news, Jon! I waited to hear something about him every day since he left me alone, and that was the only thing I heard about him for a whole year!” I felt a knot of pure heat twisting in my stomach as my anger rose, and I noticed the shrieking tea kettle on the stove behind me. I swiftly pulled it from the burner and set it aside.

“How could that… that… that _maniac_ love _you_?”

“What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?!”

“I—that didn’t come out right! Lisa, please, just be caref—”

“Get out of my house.”

“What?”

“Get. Out. Of. My. House.”

“But—”

“NOW! Leave!”

There was a silence before I heard his heavy boots stomp across the living room. Then the front door slammed.

I padded quietly out into the living room. Lisa was staring at the door with a look I had _never_ seen on her before. Her face was contorted into a hard scowl, and she seemed to shoot daggers from her eyes in his direction. I moved toward her cautiously before she turned to face me. Her features softened, and I saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

“I heard most of it,” I told her, pulling her into my arms. She began to sob softly.

“I’m—so—sorry!”

“Hush, my princess. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I feel like such a cunt!”

“A what?”

She pulled away from me and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sweater sleeves.

“When you left, I met Jonathan in a bar. I told him all about you—the not-so-crazy things, anyway—and he comforted me. I didn’t want to be more than friends, but I could tell he wasn’t so sad about being the rebound. I was vulnerable, so I kept spending more time with him. Then one day, he was here, and I turned on the news to see you in New York.” She sniffled and tried to stop herself from hyperventilating. “He said ‘ _that’s_ the guy you were with? He’s a _monster!_ ’ I was furious and kicked him out. I didn’t stop crying for _days_. I hadn’t talked with him since then, and I regretted it because then I had absolutely no one.” She looked down at her feet. “I guess he came back to check on me, and when he saw that you were back, he was concerned and jealous.”

Lisa fell back into my arms, and I comforted her until she stopped crying. Seeing her this sad and vulnerable shot pangs of guilt and heartbreak through my body.

“What happened in New York was… Not my favorite moment,” I told her. She looked up at me as I walked her over to the sofa. “I was under the control of Thanos, and I know that is no excuse.” Lisa shifted and laid her head in my lap as I stroked her cheek. “I never stopped loving you. Even while I was under his influence, deep down I still loved you.”

“You know I love you, right Loki? That I never stopped either?”

“I know, my darling. And I love you.”

 

* * *

 

I don’t know when, but I fell asleep with Lisa in my lap. When I awoke, Lisa was laying on my chest, brushing her fingers along my collarbone.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

I shifted so I could look down at her properly.

“Hello, my princess.” A few of Lisa’s dishevelled curls fell out of her neat ponytail and framed her soft face while she was sleeping. I pushed a few strands behind her ear gently.

“We still need to go get the tree,” she said, looking out the window behind us. “It’s probably covered in snow by now.”

“Why do you even have that, anyway?”

“It’s December 18th. Christmas is coming up.” I stared at her, not understanding. “Do you not have Christmas on Asgard? Wait, don’t answer that. Of course you don’t.”

“I would love to learn.”

“Okay,” she said, smiling and pushing herself up from my chest. “Let’s get the tree, and I’ll explain everything.”


	15. Christmas

“Lisa, wake up!” I shook her gently. She jolted awake with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Christmas! Come on!” I crawled off of the bed and pulled her onto her feet.

“Slow down! I’m gonna get a head rush,” she laughed. I dragged her into the living room and pulled her down to the floor with me so she could sit in my lap. Underneath the tree, there were neatly wrapped gifts for the both of us. She didn’t know it, but I had gone out and purchased a multitude of presents for her.

“Where did these all come from?” she asked in awe.

“Santa.”

“Did you steal these?” She looked up at me incredulously, but her growing grin gave away her joking demeanor. I pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

“Of course not. Even if I am the mischievous prince, I am still a prince. I have morals.”

“Okay.” She kissed my cheek. “I believe you.”

I lifted a large one from beneath the tree and handed it to her. It was wrapped in daisy print paper with a pink bow on top.

“Open this one first.”

She shook the box lightly, trying to decipher what was inside. When she gave up, she tore the wrapping paper away and opened the lid.

“I love it,” she chuckled, pulling out the floppy sunhat.

“I remember once when we went boating, you complained about the sun in your eyes.”

“Oh, yeah!” A smile crawled across her features. “That’s really thoughtful, Loki. Thank you.”

“Here, open this one next.”

“No, that’s not how this is gonna work. It’s your turn now.” Lisa grabbed a green box and placed it in my hands. I ripped the paper away hurriedly and opened the gift. Inside, there was a pair of gold sunglasses.

“Looks like we had similar ideas,” I laughed, putting on the frames.

“They look good on you. Now all you need is a sunhat. And look at that, I happen to have one right here.” She fixed it on my head and leaned back to take in her work. “Perfect.”

“How do I look?”

“Very princely.” She kissed my nose.

We continued opening the presents for about 20 minutes before we got to the final one. It was a gift for Lisa: a thin, square box wrapped in shiny green paper and gold ribbon.

“Saved the smallest for last, I see?” she joked, elbowing me lightly in the side.

“It’s the smallest, yes. However, it is the one I hope you’ll like the most.”

Lisa unwrapped the gift at an excruciatingly slow pace. I waited anxiously to see her reaction, looking up at her and searching her face for any sign of emotion.

“Oh, Loki…” Her eyes glistened with tears. “They’re beautiful.”

Inside the box, there was a pair of gold stud earrings with garnets nestled in them, and a gold chain with a single, tiny teardrop garnet pendant.

“They’re your and your mother’s birthstone.” The tears began running down her face, and I panicked, not knowing how to comfort her. “I did not mean to make you sad,” I whispered, averting my gaze to the floor.

“What? No! No, Loki. This is the kindest, most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me.” She cupped my cheeks in her palms. “I’m not sad. I’m happy. So, so happy.”

 

* * *

 

The two of us watched a movie called _Elf_ after we opened our gifts. I have to admit, it was pretty amusing. Once it was over, she and I made dinner for ourselves.

“What do you want, Loki?” she asked, searching through the pantry.

“It doesn’t matter to me. You pick.”

“I asked you first. Besides, I have no idea.”

“Well, we’re just not going to get anywhere like this,” I chuckled.

“Come on, Loki,” she whined.

“Alright… How about…” I pondered for a moment. “How about chicken and broccoli alfredo?”

“That sounds _really_ good. My mouth is watering just thinking about it.”

“Then it’s settled.”

As we cooked, I kept staring at her when she wasn’t looking. I don’t think she knew how beautiful I thought she was. I loved everything about her: her white smile, that lovely red hair, and especially her heart. I don’t think anyone has ever loved me as much as she did. Maybe Frigga, but that was a different kind of love.

A low rumble of thunder in the distance pulled me out of my own head.

“That’s really weird,” Lisa said, setting down her cooking utensils and moving over to the window. I followed her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. “Can lightning strike in the winter?”

“It’s possible. I don’t know how probable it is.” Just as I finished speaking, a bolt of lightning hit the ground beyond the treeline. “I guess pretty probable, then,” I chuckled.

“It’s just weird because it’s still snowing outside.” She squeezed my hand that was on her shoulder and brought it to her lips.

“Nature is unpredictable, it seems,” I mused. “Come, let’s not burn our dinner.”

We finished preparing our meal, and I pulled a bottle of white wine from the rack above the stove. Lisa grabbed glasses, and we sat together at the island. The pasta was prepared beautifully, though I wouldn’t really expect anything less from her. It seemed that her passion was in the kitchen. She loved baking, too, and I remember trying to learn how to make cupcakes with her. The kitchen was a mess that day.

I felt Lisa’s arm brush against mine as she scooted closer to me.

“Hey,” she said with a shy smile.

“Hello,” I replied.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Merry Christmas, Loki.” I smiled and nudged her side.

“Merry Christmas, my princess.”

 

* * *

 

As we prepared for bed, I couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy about the thunderstorm going on outside. Lisa said it was unusual for this time of year, but at the time, I didn’t think anything of it. Could it be Thor? Certainly he was still off with his human. Even if he was the cause of this storm… He couldn’t find me, right? I had been sure to use my magic to make myself invisible to Heimdal, so Thor couldn’t possibly know where I was.

“Loki, are you okay?” Soft hands enveloped my shoulders and massaged them gently. “You seem tense.”

“It is nothing, darling. Simply lost in my thoughts.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. Don’t worry about me.” I turned to her and smiled.

“I always worry about you.”


	16. Visitor

I jolted awake in Lisa's bed when I heard her scream pierce through the wall. There was a crash, a loud thud, and rapid footsteps thumping around in the hall. Despite my hazy state, I leapt out of bed and rushed to the door.

It swung open, and I staggered backwards but caught myself on the wall as she tumbled into me. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were wide with fear.

"A man," she exhaled sharply, still trying to steady her breathing. "In the house."

"Are you hurt?" I searched her body for cuts and bruises but found none. "What was that noise?"

"I knocked him out with an encyclopedia." I held her close to me and whispered simple reassurances to her as she calmed down.

“What does he look like? Is he armed?”

“He was really huge. Like, _massive_.” She spread her arms wide to illustrate. “Blond? And he had a big, silver hammer.”

I stiffened. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“The lightning wasn’t natural to this time of year.” I pulled her close to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re saying the lightning is because of him?” she asked, bewildered. I nodded, though she couldn’t see my head.

“Yes. That man is Thor.”

“Your brother?” I grimaced at her choice of words.

“The elder Prince of Asgard.”

“Why is he in my house?” she asked. I sighed and combed my fingers through her long hair.

“I do not know. But he is not welcome here.”

I released Lisa from my hold and moved through the bedroom door to the living room. Lisa took my hand and followed close behind. Sure enough, Thor laid face-down and unconscious on the wood floor.

“An encyclopedia, huh?” I mused as I tilted his face to the side with my foot.

“It was the only thing I could find.”

“I’m just surprised _that_ knocked _him_ down. He’s an oaf.”

“All I know is that one minute, I’m making French toast for your breakfast in bed, and the next, he comes crashing through the door, yelling like a maniac and demanding to see you.” We stood around him, contemplating what to do with his body.

“You were making me breakfast in bed?” I grinned. Lisa smiled shyly and nodded.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, _this_ ,” I motioned to Thor, “is definitely a surprise.”

“I just hope I didn’t hurt him that bad.” I laughed out loud at her comment.

“Well, he is _The Mighty Thor_ ,” I mimicked his booming voice. Lisa giggled and that sound alone made my heart flutter. For a moment I forgot about the witless oaf on our floor.

“What do we do with him?”

“We could leave him out in the snow.”

“He could die!”

“That’s the point, my darling.” I smirked. She shoved my shoulder playfully and stepped over Thor.

“Let’s finish making breakfast and maybe he’ll come-to. Hopefully a lot less violent this time, though.”

 

* * *

 

The two of us ate our breakfast quickly and then moved to the living room to watch a movie. In my mind, I knew what Thor was here for. I just hoped Lisa didn’t get caught up in this. It’s not like _she_ locked Odin up and took over the throne of Asgard—which I realized I was doing a _terrible_ job with. Could I play it off as “just a bit of fun?” If Odin was back on the throne, I’d surely be sentenced to death. My heart dropped into my stomach at the thought. I couldn’t leave Lisa here alone. I couldn’t break her heart again, and most importantly, I needed her. I instinctively pulled her closer to me and she nestled into my side. She was my everything. Warmth radiated from her, and somehow her presence put me back at some semblance of ease. I heard Thor shift behind the couch, groaning.

“What in Valhalla…?” he mumbled, probably acknowledging the pain in his head. I chuckled to myself knowing that he was taken down by a _book_. That was absolutely hilarious considering his size.

“Good morning, _brother_ ,” I hissed, looking at him with disgust. Lisa turned her head to look at me, and then moved her body in her seat so we faced each other.

“He’s awake?” I nodded, and she tensed up.

“It’s alright, darling,” I whispered, rubbing her arm. “He will not hurt you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” she warned. I turned back to see Thor picking himself off the floor, trying to regain his bearings.

“Loki,” he groaned as he straightened himself. “You must return home at once.”

“This is my home.”

“I don’t have time for your games, brother.” My body went rigid.

“I’m not leaving, Thor.” Lisa inched closer behind me and rubbed my shoulder. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. “I’m not.”

“War will break out between peaceful realms unless you come home!”

“Not my problem.”

“IT IS YOUR PROBLEM!” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lisa flinch at Thor’s voice. “...Come back to Asgard.”

“No. I won’t.” Suddenly, Thor lashed out and yanked me toward him. I struggled to escape his grip as he dragged me out the door and down the stairs. Lisa followed close behind, shouting at the huge oaf to release me.

“Stop!” she screamed. “Stop it!” He didn’t listen.

“Heimdall!” Thor boomed. I tried to pull myself from him when the blinding light engulfed us, preparing for transport. I looked back toward the house and saw Lisa sprinting toward us.

“NO! You have to stay!” I tried to yell over the deafening roar of the Bifrost.

“I’m not losing you again, asshole!” she screamed back. If the circumstances were different, I would have laughed at that.

“It’s too dangerous! Get back inside,” I growled.

“No! I’m not going to let you go alone again!” I felt the pull of the magic surrounding us, signalling for our departure. It was too late for her to run back, so I pulled her tight to my chest as we left the beach.


	17. Asgard

We landed rather ungracefully on the hard floor of the Bifrost.

“How could you be so stupid?!” Thor boomed. I wasn’t sure if he was talking to myself or to Lisa, but I was furious either way.

“Me? ME?! You’re the stupid one! You’re such an _idiot_! She could have been killed!” I clutched Lisa to my chest protectively.

“ _She’s_ the one who put herself in danger, not me!”

“SHUT UP!” Lisa screamed, pushing away from me. “Both of you, just shut up! You act like I’m not even here! I am _way_ too pissed for this, right now.” Thor and I both stood there dumbfounded. “Loki, _you’re_ the one who left for a year to take over New York. Thor, _you’re_ the one who dragged him back here. And, yes, _I’m_ the one who chased after you and inevitably ended up here. Now would both of you shut the _hell_ up and explain what’s going on.” We all stood in silence. Thor cleared his throat.

“Loki has taken over the throne of Asgard, but he hasn’t been here to fulfil his duties as King. If he doesn’t do something about it… If the disputes between kingdoms are not fixed soon, I’m afraid a war between all Nine Realms will commence.”

“Why doesn’t Odin just take it back, then?” I spat. “He could just fix it all in one fell swoop! He _is_ the Allfather, after all!”

“Loki...” Lisa warned, placing a tentative hand on my shoulder.

“Odin is dead, Loki.” I stared blankly.

“Well, _I_ didn’t do it.”

"Loki!" she reprimanded.

“Now is not the time. We must go try to fix this.” Thor spun sharply and started down the rainbow bridge. I turned back to see Lisa staring at me. Her eyes looked glossy.

“Darling?”

“God,” she huffed out a laugh, “I can’t _believe_ I thought you changed.” Her smile faded. “Guess not.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You were just going to leave me there again? With no explanation? No warning? No ‘Hey, love, I’m going to leave for another year, sorry for the inconvenience?’” Silent tears streamed down her face. “I can’t believe you!”

“Well, it’s not like I had a choice,” I seethed. I didn’t want to fight with her. My heart ached, knowing full well that she would only end up angrier. She had every right to be upset.

“You didn’t have to try to take over New York!”

“I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!” The anger drained from my body, and I felt the regret swelling inside me. Tears still fell freely down her cheeks. I had finally gotten her to open up to me again after my return, and now she retreated back into herself. She moved as if to say something, but reconsidered, and then sprinted past me down the Bifrost bridge. “Lisa…?” She disappeared into the horizon. I could only hope she went straight for the palace.

There was a clank of metal armour from behind me, and I turned to face Heimdall.

“Welcome back, Son of Laufey.” He didn’t intend to sound malicious, but the heat burned inside me again, and the only way I could keep it from exploding was to leave the Bifrost and head into Asgard.

 

* * *

 

Not much had changed since I left. The palace was almost fully restored, but other than that, the city was still empty, save for a few merchants and other laborers trying to clean up their villages. I conjured a cloak to hide my identity from them, making for a peaceful, uninterrupted stroll.

Few people scurried about the streets, moving from vendor to vendor in the market in search of food and supplies. I kept my head down, figuring that being recognized wouldn’t fare well for me. I realized that even the hood of my cloak wouldn’t be enough to hide me, so I changed my features slightly.

“Aye, mate,” I heard a merchant call out. “Care for a sample?” I glanced over at his wares: all meats and cheeses.

“No, thank you.” I continued down the road. Maybe a gift would be a start to gain Lisa’s forgiveness. The jeweler was close by.

A child ran before me, almost tripping both of us.

“I’m sorry, mister!” she apologized. I almost snapped at her, but she had kind eyes, like Lisa’s. I smiled at her.

“No trouble at all, lass.” I patted her head and watched as she skipped back to her mother. Continuing down the road, my mind wandered back to the first time I had met my love. The one thing I remembered clearly was her voice. She was singing the most beautiful song, and in a language I did not understand. I don’t know why I never asked her about it. If I knew what the lyrics were, maybe I could get them engraved on a necklace for her. I mentally kicked myself for never taking the time to ask about the song.

“Welcome,” a frail voice said as I entered the shop.

“Hello.” I removed my hood. The old woman sat on a stool in the corner of the store, weaving something in her wrinkled hands.

“May I help you find something in particular?”

“A necklace. For my wife.” I _wished_ I could make her my wife. “We…had a bit of an argument. I’d like to make it up to her.” The woman snickered.

“Jewelry won’t do that for you, son. But it could help. I think I have just the right thing.” She hopped off the stool and disappeared into the back room. I browsed around the store. A sparkle out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I walked across the room to the window. On a ring display, there was a small golden band with a garnet set inside. It matched the earrings and necklace I got her for Christmas perfectly. Shivers ran up my spine as I recalled her joyful tears. She loved them.

“This necklace should do the trick,” the woman said, returning from the back. I quickly wiped the tears that misted in my eyes and turned to face her.

“I think I’ll take this ring, actually.” I held it up. “This one is perfect.” She smiled fondly at me and ushered me over to her to pay. I conjured some money in my pocket and exchanged it for the jewelry.

“Thank you for your business.” I nodded and made my way to the door, placing the ring in my other pocket. “Come back any time…My King.” My eyes widened, and I turned back toward her.

“How did you—” She held up the money and winked.

“Magic.”

“You’re not afraid?”

“Child, I’ve been around _long_ before you were born. I’ve seen things worse than you can imagine.” I listened intently. “To me, you are still the mischievous young prince I used to see run through these streets with the guards trailing behind.” I flashed a small smile and left the shop.

As I travelled back down the streets, I heard a rustling in an alleyway. Then there was a scream that sounded quickly muffled. I bolted toward the noise and halted when I saw a thug and the little girl from before. She cowered behind her mother, who was trying to stand her ground. I threw myself in between them and their attacker before things could get worse. I warned him to leave them, but he lunged toward me. I pushed the two out of the way of us and swiftly dodged him, letting him run straight into the wall of a building. He turned to look at me with fire in his eyes.

“Why should I listen to you?” I smirked, and my guise shimmered away. All three of the people involved gasped when I removed my hood. “My King,” he grovelled as he bowed to me.

“I would have your head for this.”

“Please, your Majesty…I never meant any harm.”

“Then what did you mean?” I spat, slithering toward him like a snake. “To play? To intimidate?” He backed up against the hardwood wall. “These are two innocent people. They do not deserve to be in the same realm as the likes of you.” I towered above him, looking down with abhorrence in my eyes. “Guards,” I yelled. As soon as my voice echoed out of the alley, two palace guards arrived. “Throw this scum into the dungeons.” They took him away, kicking and screaming for mercy. I turned back to the cowering woman and her daughter with a more peaceful look.

“My King, I am forever grateful,” the mother breathed, holding her child to her.

“Hush. Go on your way. Keep her close,” I motioned to the little girl. “I’ll have a guard lead you home.”

“Thank you, King Loki.” I smiled and left them in the hands of another guard. I watched them walk down the street toward their home. The girl waved at me as she was pulled by her mother.

Suddenly, I worried about Lisa. Hopefully she was with Thor and not wandering around by herself. I couldn’t help but think she had been kidnapped by a foul soldier with nothing left to lose. No matter what I did, the thought of anything like what happened in the alleyway happening to her made my blood boil in my veins. _How dare someone touch her like that?_ It made me sick to my stomach, enough that I turned back around and set my sights on the palace.

 

* * *

 

Relief washed over me when I found Lisa leaning on a balcony ledge overlooking the city. I can’t begin to describe how ethereal she looked as she eclipsed the glow from below. It was like she had a golden aura about her; soft, warm, and inviting. I approached silently.

"I spoke with Heimdall.” I guess I was not as sneaky as I thought. “He told me, ‘You were made for the stars. You're written on in constellations.’ I think he means he wants me to stay here, but—”

“So stay,” I blurted.

“Loki, I have a home on Earth. I can’t just leave everything and—”

“I’ll make this your home. Please, I can’t live without you.”

“Loki! You aren’t listening.” She turned to face me. I could see the light purple circles forming under her eyes, and rightly so. Even though she had just woken up, travelling through the Bifrost can take a lot out of a Midgardian, so there was no doubt she was tired. I sighed and leaned on the balcony ledge, facing her.

“I’m all ears.”

“Loki,” she sighed. “I love you. I love you with all of my heart. You’re stubborn, and arrogant, and overwhelming…and kind, and protective…and I love you.” I took her hand in my own. “I just can’t pick up and leave. That’s my house down there. That’s my parents’ house. I don’t…” She looked away. I rubbed my thumb over her skin lightly, waiting for her to continue. “I don’t want to leave them.”

“Do you wish to return, then?” I asked, heavy-hearted.

“Not without you.”

“I cannot leave Asgard.”

“I know. It’s just…I just…” She sighed in frustration. “Part of me wants to stay here and play princess, and another part wants the simple, boring, mortal life I have now. Both of those situations include you. I don’t ever want to lose you again. But I don’t know which to pick because I know that you won’t come back with me right away, and I don’t know when, or _if_ , you ever will.” I felt the usual burn in my throat that came with tears. I fought them back for her. “I love you too much to let you go, but I can’t stay here.” I played with the ring in my pocket. _Is now the time to give it to her?_

“Lisa…”

“I want you to come back with me _so_ badly. I know you can’t, so I won’t go. But, God, do I wish we could have a boring life in that house together.” _The moment isn’t right._

“I want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy with you, Loki. And I’m happy in that house.” She swallowed hard. “But I guess I can’t have both.” My heart broke with her words.

“Stay until I can return with you.” I squeezed her hand in mine.

“Well, I don’t know how to get back on my own anyway,” she laughed bitterly. _Damn everything._ I pulled her into a crushing hug. The water gates broke. I cried into her hair.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you everything you've ever wanted. I’m so sorry.”


	18. Kitten Kisses

It was two weeks into our stay on Asgard that I noticed Lisa’s hair losing its color. In the pale moonlight from my chamber windows, I could see the damage from our travels; we had been away from the lake for what seemed like ages, and her once-crimson tresses were fading into their original shade. I never thought about it before, but I realized that she colored her hair regularly to keep it red. She never left any signs of it around the house, so I didn’t question the odd color. In hindsight, I should have known sooner; her childhood pictures always showed her with beautiful blonde curls.

As well as the color of her hair, other signs of exhaustion made themselves visible: the dark circles under her dull eyes, her washed-away smile, and the loss of her appetite. Though I couldn’t physically see the last one, I knew she hadn’t been eating as much as she should. She still looked healthy, but I knew if she kept this up, she wouldn’t in time.

As I lay there thinking about her wellbeing, I also contemplated how I could get her home as soon as possible. She wouldn’t leave without me, and I couldn’t return with her—I only managed to sneak back and retrieve her kitten under the circumstance that he would die without us there to feed him, and I barely even accomplished that—so how the Hel was I supposed to fix any of this? How would I stop a war between realms? What did I get myself into?

Lisa shot up in bed with a sharp gasp.

“Loki?” She searched around in the dark.

“I’m right here, my love.”

“Did you hear that?”

“Darling, you’ve been asleep this whole time.”

“...I have?”

“Yes. I think you were having a nightmare. You were squirming around quite a bit.”

“It was so real, Loki.” I sat up to comfort her.

“What was?”

"I don't know, it was just a voice. I couldn't see anything; it was all black. But, his voice was so… I don't even know what to say. It was pretty scary." I hesitated before pulling her into my arms.

“It’s alright.” She leaned into me and rested her head in the crook of my neck. This was as close to each other as we had been in weeks. After a few moments of silence, I spoke; “I promise I’ll get you home.”

“Loki… We both know that’s not a promise you can make right now.” My heart sank. “You have work to do. And, I mean, I don't mind staying here for a while longer—not forever, but… for a while.” She snuggled into my side. “Besides, you’re here.” She placed a hand over my heart. “I know that’s cheesy.”

“Hush.” I stroked her soft hair while fighting back my tears. I knew she was just saying that to appease me. I would stop at nothing to get her back to that house. Almost as if she could sense my unease, she changed the subject.

“I kind of like pretending to be a princess. Living in a palace, being waited on, all these fancy dresses… Where did they even come from?”

I smiled fondly at the memory. “My mother… Before…” I swallowed. “My mother had these dresses commissioned for you.”

“You told your mom about me?” She looked up at me. I nodded.

“Yes. When I was imprisoned, she came to me. I had been talking to myself about you, and she heard. She had been so excited that I had someone like you in my life.”

“Loki, you don’t have to talk about it anymore if you don’t want to. I know it’s hard.” She rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

“I wish you could have met her. She would have loved you like you were her own daughter.” I took her hand in mine and stroked the back with my thumb. I chuckled to myself. “She always wanted a little girl, but Odin didn’t want any more children.”

“I’ve always wanted a mother.” She curled up closer to me and opted for another subject change. “Where’s Beeker?”

“I don’t know. Shall we go look for him?” She nodded, and we both stood from the bed. Usually, she would have slept in only her underwear, but it was Winter in Asgard, and the palace’s wings were not so greatly insulated. Instead, she wore a tunic of mine with some fur-lined trousers. Lisa said she was cozy, and I was glad. Being a Jotunn, it was hard for me to determine how to dress for cold weather.

“Can I wear your cape?” she asked, rubbing her arms.

“Of course, my darling.” I sauntered over to the wardrobe and pulled out my winter battle cape. It had fur around the collar for extra warmth. I draped it around Lisa’s shoulders and led her into the sitting room.

“Where are you, you silly kitty?” she called to Beeker. When he didn’t mewl in response, she traced the perimeter of the room. “Could he have gotten out of here?”

“I don’t think so, but if we don’t find him, we can surely go look around the corridor.” I helped her search for the little fluffball for a few moments before I heard soft scratching. “Hush, darling. Hear that?”

“No?”

“I think I hear him.” All was silent except for the sound of tiny claws against wood. I tiptoed over to the bathroom and opened the door. Sure enough, the kitten scurried out and into the lounge.

“Beeker!” Lisa chuckled and picked him up from the floor, holding him close to her chest. “Thanks, Loki.” I hummed and followed her back into the bedroom, curling up next to the fire with her and the kitten. She lay on the floor, her hair splayed out like a halo. “Who’s a pretty kitty?”

I watched as she lifted the kitten up into the air and brought him back down to her face, nuzzling his little nose with her own. My fingers danced with one of her long curls, twirling and combing through the locks. She grinned as Beeker mewled softly.

“I missed your smile, my sweet girl.” There was a beat before she answered.

“I missed smiling.” We sat in contented silence as the fire crackled beside us. This was the most at home I had felt in a long time, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. 


End file.
